


Two Weeks with the Twins

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Hunk and Pidge are Klance shippers, Keith is a Home Tutor, Keith lives alone, Lance is a college student, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shallura are Parents, Shipping, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: Keith enjoys his quiet single life when suddenly his brother, Shiro and Sister-in-Law, Allura randomly drop by and declare they are flying to New Zealand while entrusting their two three-year old Twins, Jun and Chiro to him.Now Keith's quiet life is suddenly disrupted!Luckily, Keith's friends are there to lend a hand (but truth be told they got their own motives!!!)





	1. Surprise! You Got Twins!

**Author's Note:**

> Liddy: We wrote this based on an idea Nighty had about Keith suddenly becoming a caretaker to small kids.
> 
> Nighty: Bouncing ideas off each other was so much fun!

Keith was just napping peacefully on his couch like he does after a run on his treadmill and a shower every morning. He enjoyed his peaceful single life ever since he moved out after graduating college and getting his own house in a quiet suburban neighborhood.

His house, his rules, his pace.

Nothing could ever disrupt the peace he was feeling.

 

**_*DING-DONG!*_ **

 

_ “Son of a bitch…..” _ Keith mumbled grumpily when he got jolted out of his nap by the cursed invention known as the doorbell. He laid his head back down hoping that whoever was there would think he wasn't home. It almost worked if the person ringing the doorbell didn't know him and his habits.

_ “Keith I know you're there it's too early for you to be doing anything but napping!”  _ His brother’s voice called out from the door making Keith groan even louder.

“Dammit Shiro,” Keith gripes as he dragged himself from the comfort of his couch and opened the door glaring at his brother he was about to yell when he saw his niece and nephew fast asleep in Shiro’s arm. 

Now Keith was wary as he looked at him and Allura who appeared behind her husband.

“Well aren't you going to let us in?” Shiro asked as Keith slowly opened the door and watched the two walk in, noticing Allura had two large bags on her shoulders which in all likeliness is the twins stuff.

“Shiro what the heck is going on?” Keith demanded quietly so he wouldn't wake the twins up.

“We have an...emergency,” Shiro coughed as he looked sheepishly at Keith.”And it's too late to call for a sitter.”

“Wait, what emergency?” asked Keith when Allura dumped the bags at his feet. 

“Well...you remember Coran, my Uncle? Well, he seems to have developed a bad case of the ‘slipperies’ so he needs us to go over to his place in New Zealand to care for him,” explained Allura quickly in one breath.

“The what now?”

“The slipperies,” Shiro repeated. “Apparently it’s a hereditary ailment her family gets once they get into their golden years, it should pass after a couple of weeks.”

Keith looked incredibly skeptical, even as Shiro placed the twins into his arms. “So as you can see, you’re the only guy we can trust on short notice.”

“Wait what-?!”

“You’re such a dear, Keith~ The twins were so excited to learn they will be staying with you~” Allura said pecking Keith on the cheek and kissing her children before hurrying out the door.

“But I-!”

“All the emergency numbers have been sent to your phone,” Shiro hurriedly explained as he hurriedly kissed his children as well.

_ “Come on Shiro~!”  _ Allura’s voice was heard calling from outside followed by the car horn beeping.

“Thanks bro you’re the best!” Shiro grinned before eagerly tearing out the door.

Keith jogged up to the front door with the sleeping twins just in time to see Shiro and Allura pull out of the driveway looking suspiciously excited as they cheerfully waved to Keith. 

_ “See you in two weeks!!!”  _ Shiro called as the car took off down the road with Allura letting out an audible  _ “WHOO-HOO~!!!”  _ in celebration as the vehicle disappeared into the distance leaving Keith to stare stunned as the realization finally dawned on him.

_ “SonovaBi-!” _ he wanted to swear but quickly stopped himself when he remembered the toddlers in his arms.

Sighing heavily, he turned around and walked back in shutting the door behind him.

Lying the children on his couch, Keith went to go pick up the bags when he noticed that one of the bags was actually a carrier, with chittering noises emitting from inside coupled with a scratching sound.

Tilting his head curiously, Keith walked over to the bag and cautiously undid the zipper.

No sooner did he create a small opening something long, black and furry darted out of the bag, chittering loudly as it ran up Keith’s arm startling him.

“WAH!” exclaimed Keith falling over while the long black chittering whatever went to dart under Keith’s couch.

_ “What the heck was that?!"  _ Keith wheezed as he rolled over and peeked under the couch to see a long sleek silhouette and pair of shining beady eyes staring back at him. 

Keith stiffened as he sat up, whipped out his phone and called his brother. 

Shiro picked up after five rings. 

**::A call already bro?::** Shiro asked bemused.

“Shiro, I think a rat just popped out of one of the bags…..”


	2. Slav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns what a ferret is.

**::Say what now?::**

 

 _“A friggin’_ **_rat_ ** _just popped out of one of the bags and is now hiding under my couch!”_ Keith hissed."It crawled up my arm and then ran under my couch. What the heck Shiro!?

“ **Oh wait I know what happened hahaha!! Sorry Keith that’s my pet ferret Slav!”**

“A **WHAT** now?!”

:: **Ferret! Allura and I were taking the kids through the park and they were having an adoption event! The poor thing was so scared and nervous when anyone came by until I stopped by and it actually got closer to me!::**

“You adopted a giant rat.”

**::FER-RET. He’s not that bad Keith he just gets spooked easily but he’ll calm down once you give him his favorite food. He adores the twins too.::**

“So let me get this straight you dumped the twins on me AND your pet ferret. What is wrong with you!?” Keith hissed.

**::We couldn’t bring the twins with us it was too short notice but it’ll be fine bro!::**

“Shiro taking care of Jun and Chiro is fine but a pet too!? Don’t forget I have to work too!!” Keith growled. “How am I supposed to work and take care of the kids and your pet ferret!!”

**::You work at home, it’ll be easy!::**

“I have a life you know?!”

**::Do you really?....::**

“.......Shuddup.”

**::Look Keith, I’m sorry we just dumped the kids on you but look on the bright side, you’ll get to bond with your niece and nephew.::**

“And your jittery rat-snake.”

**::Thaaat’s the spirit bro! I sent all the instructions to your phone. Worst case scenario, google it! See ya!::**

Keith opened his mouth to protest but all he heard was a click and a dial tone.

 _'God Dammit…..’_  


* * *

 

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Pidge I need help.

 

 **Rover2.0:** You'd owe me a favor.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** I covered you for science class mid-semester when you tried to recreate Spider-Man’s webbing in the drawer.

 

 **Rover2.0:** Damn fine what is is Edgelord?

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** how good are you with knowing how to take care of rodents?

 

 **Rover2.0:** I have an army of hamsters, take a wild guess

 

 **BloodshotBlade** : Fine how do you take care of a freaking ferret?

 

 **Rover2.0:** Okay 1) why do you sudden want to know and 2) what happened and does it involve your brother

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Shiro and Allura had to take a sudden vacation and dumped Kichiro and Jun on me and apparently their pet ferret Slav.

 

 **Rover2.0:** Since when do they have a ferret and they left **YOU** with their kids!? And a ferret is part of the weasel family not rodent FYI.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** I take offense to that I'm a good sitter WHEN IT'S ONLY A FEW HOURS AND NOT TWO WEEKS and yes a ferret happened to take a liking to Shiro so he adopted it.

 

**Rover2.0: HOLY SHIT THEY LEFT YOU WITH THEM FOR TWO WEEKS!? AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

 

**BloodshotBlade:（−＿−；）**

 

 **Rover2.0:** A ferret isn't a rodent.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** I know a fucking rat when I see one.

 

 **Rover2.0:** Ferrets are not rats.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** It sure looks like one!

 

 **Rover2.0:** Calm your tits boyo.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Don’t tell me to calm down! There is a fucking rat under the couch!

 

**Rover2.0: (-_-;) .......**

 

 **Rover2.0:** [ _https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferret_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferret)

 

**Rover2.0: Not a rat.**

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Fine not a rat but what the heck at I supposed to do with two kids and a  fucking ferret?!

 

 **Rover2.0:** they're toddlers Keith they're not that incapable. I'm sure you can give them a game or something to play while you work. Better yet, play some Barney videos or something.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** I am going to die within the next two weeks

 

 **Rover2.0:** Dibs on your movies and systems

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Some help you are gremlin

 

 **Rover2.0:** look it can't be THAT bad honestly I'm sure Shiro gave you instructions on how to take care of the ferret and the kids. Stop panicking and **breathe** , you'll be fine.

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Fine I think Shiro left some food I can probably use to get the weasel out.

 

 **Rover2.0:** Good luck, we still up for watching documentaries and pizza tonight?

 

 **BloodshotBlade:** Should be okay I think…? I can put movies on the main while we watch on the laptop.

 

 **Rover2.0:** Awesome. Laters, Loser.

 

**_Rover2.0 has logged out…_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Keith rolled his eyes as he logged off the chatboard as well before opening the instructions Shiro sent him.

Thankfully the twins were still asleep, which gave Keith the opportunity to root through the bags for anything to get Slav out from under the couch.

Keith raised an eyebrow when he pulled out an orange tube with a picture of a fat ferret on the label.

“Hmmm… _Chunky Charlie’s Meat Paste: Chicken Flavour….”_ mumbled Keith as he read the label.

“Ooh yummy…” Keith muttered in blunt sarcasm as he read the instructions on his phone.

“Place small amount of meat paste in a teaspoon and sit on the floor very still. Slav spooks easily to strangers so no sudden moves. If he nibbles your thumb, it means he likes you…” Keith read under his breath.

“Why did you have to get a ferret of all animals Shiro?” Keith muttered as he walked to the kitchen and quietly pulled out a teaspoon. Placing some of the meat paste on it he made a face at the consistency of it as he sat on the floor with the food.

It almost felt like he was having a staring contest with the jittery ferret, it would poke his head out before quickly hiding back under the couch. Keith’s eyes strayed to the twins in the couch thankful they hadn't rolled over yet where he would have to move to catch them. After what felt like an hour of just sitting he heard tiny nails on the floor and saw Slav peeking out heading towards him.

Keith held his breath as the ferret got closer and seemed to sniff both the teaspoon and Keith’s thumb. He didn't dare move.

His patience finally paid off as he felt a small nibble on his thumb before Slav went for the food.

“Well that's one obstacle out of the way… how many times do I have to feed Slav?” Keith muttered as he glanced at the phone.

“One third of ferret kibble, 2-3 times a day… 1 raw egg or meat paste as a snack for good behavior… all his stuff is with his carrier... Ok sounds easy enough,” Keith assured himself when he saw a footnote at the bottom.

“P.S. Keep Slav away from wires. He likes to chew.”

At that moment, Keith realized the ferret was no longer by the spoon making him quickly look around in panic. He heard a clatter and excited chittering making quickly look over to his phone charger that he left plugged in the wall outlet.

Sure enough, Slav had managed to pull the plug out from the wall and was nonchalantly chewing on the wire.

“SLAV NOOOOO!!!!” cried Keith in dismay  as he  rushed towards the ferret, causing him to get startled and take off with the charger.

At the same time, Keith's cry startled the twins awake as they both burst out into loud wails while Slav dashed about the floor with the charger plug clattering behind him.

Keith groaned in frustration as he ran his hands down his face having gone back to minus square one.

 

“I’m gonna die these two weeks…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Rover2.0: on a scale from 1-10 how well do you guys think Keith can handle kids
> 
>  
> 
> Stand_Bi_Me: -100
> 
>  
> 
> Cinnamon_Sunshine: at least a 7 he's pretty good with the twins, and Lance is just jealous the twins luv their Unca Keef more than their Unca Lans


	3. Day One; Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wonders how Keith can handle kids.

“Ready for the marathon loser? You better of ordered the pizza already,” Pidge said as Keith opened the door.

Pidge had to do a double take when she saw how disheveled Keith looked, he actually looked worse than when they pulled an all nighter on binge watch nights.

“What happened to you?” Pidge asked as Keith just groaned and shut the door behind her and walked back to the couch where the twins were squealing as they climbed all over him.

“Unca Keef!”/“Unca Keef!”

Pidge couldn't help but snort amused as Jun wrapped her arms happily around one of Keith's arms and Kichiro held tightly into Keith’s top sitting in his lap.

Pidge heard a chittering as she watched a ferret pop out from under the couch rapidly climbed Keith until it sat on Keith's head, twitching its nose at Pidge curiously.

“Pidge, meet Slav, Slav, Pidge….” Keith mumbled exhaustively.

Slav chittered as if in greeting.

“Sup’! ”  was all Pidge said raising a hand which instantly spooked Slav sending him on another dash around the room much to the entertainment of the toddlers who slid down Keith’s legs like firemen poles and sat on the floor, cackling hard while clapping gleefully watching the skittish antics of the animal  while Keith seemed to sink even deeper into the couch.

“So...I take it first day was alright?” asked Pidge casually slipping next to Keith.

Keith slowly turned to Pidge with a look of irritation on his face.

Pidge just snickered as she cooed at the twins, Jun giggled reaching out for Pidge’s fingers while Kichiro looked interested but still clung to Keith tightly. “Guess Chiro is still a bit shy huh?”

“It’s not even night time yet Pidge and they’re literally all over me even Slav,” Keith groaned as he ran his hand through Kichiro’s short white hair as he blinked up at Keith with his father’s dark gray eyes while Jun’s hair was jet black hair with a sliver of white like her daddy. Her big blue eyes she inherited from Allura twinkled brightly with her smile.

“At least they adore you and they’re potty trained too! So no diapers!” Pidge grinned. “Come on you’ll get use to them ,I’m sure two weeks will fly by like no other!”

“Pidge, I still have my tutoring job to do how am I supposed to teach someone biology and other science when I have to make sure Slav isn’t chewing my wires or the twins don’t mess with something they’re not suppose to touch,” Keith sighed as he bounced Kichiro in his lap making the boy squeal happily.

Jun was enjoying herself as well as Pidge power lifted her with her legs which to a three year old is like a ride at Disneyworld.

“Well, I could come over when I can but I think Hunk would be more suited to the job,” suggested Pidge after a small thought. “But now that I think about maybe you should ask-”

 

**“No.”**

 

“Oh come on! Who else do you know who’s got nieces and nephews coming out the-”

 **“Nuh-uh. No,”** Keith said stubbornly folding his arms.

Chiro and Jun looked at Keith in confusion, then to each other then back to Keith again as they folded their arms and frowned like their uncle.

“Piffftt oh man bad Keith you’re a horrible influence on them,” Pidge laughed as she couldn't help but take a picture of the trio which just made Keith scowl even darker.

“Pidge I refuse to call him unless I'm in dire need,” Keith retorted back.

“Weren't you just saying you were going to die before these two weeks were up? Isn't that dire enough?” Pidge asked.

“No. Absolutely not,” Keith answered back, and luckily for him the doorbell rang distracting the two. “Money is on the counter I made sure to grab breadsticks this time too and your cinnamon bites.

“You're a good man Keith, but I still think you should call him,” Pidge sighed as she stood up to pay for their food before having their cryptid night.

Once Pidge was setting the food up in the kitchen while Keith was trying to get Slav out from under the couch as the twins clung to their Uncle’s legs tightly Pidge pulled out her phone.

 

* * *

 

**Rover2.0 created the group chat Tiny terrors. Rover2.0 has added Cinnamon_Sunshine and Stand_Bi_Me**

 

 **Rover2.0:** on a scale from 1-10 how well do you guys think Keith can handle kids

 

 **Stand_Bi_Me:** -100

 

 **Cinnamon_Sunshine:** at least a 7 he's pretty good with the twins, and Lance is just jealous the twins luv their Unca Keef more than their Unca Lans

 

**Stand_Bi_Me: AFKDMSKSMDMDJDD (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾**

 

**Stand_Bi_Me: What’s that guy got that I don’t?!**

 

**Rover2.0: B3 <**

 

 **Stand_Bi_Me:** Shut up Pidge.

 

 **Rover2.0:** AAAAAAnywho! Check out the proud uncle and the twins!

 

***Rover2.0 posted a picture***

 

 **Cinnamon_Sunshine:** ROFL!!!!!

 

 **Stand_Bi_Me:** Oh that is adorable!

 

 **Rover2.0:** Anyways, I’ll keep you guys updated. I gotta help Keith feed the mogwais and the cat-snake.

 

 **Cinnamon_Sunshine: Lol.** Ok Pidge. Laters!

 

**Stand_Bi_Me: Take Pictures!!!!!**

 

 **Rover2.0:** Adios, Bitchachos!

 

***Rover2.0 has logged out***

 

* * *

 

 

“What're you doing?” Keith asked suspiciously as he walked into the kitchen wondering what was taking Pidge so long to get the food out. “We’re in eating here when we have the TV out there.”

“Plates for the kids Keith I doubt you want their fingers in hot pizza,” Pidge replied as the older male blinked.

“Right, come on I set the tv up for us and have the laptop playing some kid movies on Netflix.” Keith said as he walked back into the living room as Pidge followed.

It took a bit longer to get the kids to watch the tablet but once they had cut up pizza slices for them and a movie was playing they settled into watching the newest documentary. Slav was in his cage that Shiro had packed, curled up asleep in a little hammock.

Pidge still managed to secretly to take pictures when she watched Keith making sure the twins didn't make a mess with the pizza and had their juice boxes.

“So figured out a grand plan to work and watch the kids?” She asked as Keith grumbled. “ Seriously it's not going to kill you to ask for help. Lance is always bragging about his family.”

“And give him the satisfaction of rubbing one in my face? I don’t think so. He’s annoying enough as it is trying to one up me all the time.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. _“Funny he says the same thing about you….”_

“What?”

“I wonder which conspiracy documentary we should view?” Pidge smoothly covered up.

“On three?” Keith suggested as Pidge nodded and started counting.

“1,2,3…”

  
**_“Mothman,”_ ** They both chimed with a smile as they quickly put on the documentary without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Lance, are you actually worried for Keith? Your ‘number one’ rival?” Pidge asked with a teasing tone.
> 
> Lance huffed through his nostrils and looked indignant. “I’m worried for the kids. Who knows what sort of junk food that long haired edgelord is feeding those kids?!”
> 
> Hunk made a small whistle as he stirred his coffee. “Gee Lance, if you’re so worried, maybe you should check on him~”


	4. Unca Lans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance helps out.

“So how's mullet surviving the twins?” Lance asked when he joined Pidge and Hunk for their routine breakfast before they separated to get to their jobs, Pidge usually worked from her apartment for tutoring while Hunk was a chef for a nearby growing restaurant while Lance himself was currently studying his degree in Early Childhood Education.

“Okay I think,” Pidge snickered."I called him earlier. He was getting the twins breakfast but I think Slav was chewing wires again cuz I could hear him running around his place while the twins were laughing.”

“Slav is the ferret right?” Hunk asked taking a huge bite of his croissant sandwich.

Pidge nodded right after scooping a generous helping of eggs in her mouth.

Lance could not help but look concerned.

“Are the kids really ok with a ferret running around? I heard they are usually no good for families with small kids.”

Pidge swallowed and shrugged. “The little guy is a Nervous Nelly but he’s actually pretty good with the kids. There’s always a standout after all.”

“Seriously though, take it from someone who knows, a three year old is not easy to look after, especially twins. Mullet is seriously outnumbered.”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances before grinning at Lance.

 

“What?”

 

“Lance, are you actually  **worried** for Keith? Your ‘number one’ rival?” Pidge asked with a teasing tone.

Lance huffed through his nostrils and looked indignant. “I’m worried for the kids. Who knows what sort of junk food that long haired edgelord is feeding those kids?!”

Hunk made a small whistle as he stirred his coffee. “Gee Lance, if you’re so worried, maybe you should check on him~”

Lance made some sort of strangled noise as he glared at the two grinning at him.

“I mean I do have a double session today and an extra one so I won't be able to see him until dinner time~” Pidge said as she sipped her coffee grinning.

“And I'm working with Shay today at the restaurant and have a night class later, so I'm out,” Hunk added with a knowing look.

“Looks like you're the only one available since you have classes today until the afternoon,” Pidge finished. ”I'm sure he’ll  **_appreciate_ ** you being so concerned about the twins.”

“Or insulted…” Lance muttered as he glared at his friends who just ate their food.”I'll think about it...I have to talk to my professor about an upcoming research project she's announcing today. By the way why does mullet have the twins? Where's Allura and Shiro?”

“Taking care of Coran in New Zealand for some hereditary disease,” Pidge shrugged. ”Keith is calling complete bullshit on it though, we even looked it up last night and found nothing.”

“No kidding?” Lance said before looking at his watch. “Looks like I gotta run. Later guys.”

The moment Lance was out of earshot, Pidge casually took a sip of her coffee. “He’s so gonna check on Keith.”

“Eeeyup,” agreed Hunk bluntly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Later that day……**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So remember you all have two weeks to present a small case study on child care. Please keep in mind Jean Piaget’s Theory of Cognitive Development as you observe your subject,” said the professor cheerfully. “Any questions?”

Lance quickly raised his hand. 

“Lance?”

“Is there any limit on how many children we can study Dr. Luxia?”

“You can be as ambitious as you want Lance, just try not to bite off more than you can chew this time,” informed the woman kindly. “Remember what happened in the play corner exercise…”

Some students giggled while Lance gave a sheepish smile.

“I promise, are there any other requirements?” Lance asked as Dr. Luxia looked thoughtful.

“The children or child you're observing must be no older than between 3-5 years of age, this is early development so that range would be best,” Dr. Luxia replied as many of the students groaned. “Now, now you all knew what you were walking into. There was mention of a study project in the beginning of the year. Alright then class dismissed.”

Lance gathered his books and notes frowning, he knew they had to be young but he didn't think that young. He let out a sigh, most of his nieces and nephews were ripe and nine years old way past the limit.

He walked out trying to think of something when he got a message from Pidge.

 

* * *

 

**Rover2.0:** FYI Keith has a tutor session at 3pm so you might want to hurry if you plan on checking up on him.

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** Why do you know mullet’s schedule?

 

**Rover2.0:** For our shows and game nights.

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** Nerd.

 

**Rover2.0:** Shut it, Rubber-Necker.

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** You shut it. And I am  **not** gonna babysit Mullet Head. 

 

**Rover2.0:** Whatever you say Lance. 

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** I’m not!

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** No way!

 

-

-

-

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** Pidge?

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** You still there?

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** **_Hello?_ **

 

 

* * *

 

**_*Ding-Dong!*_ **

 

Keith sighed tiredly as he glanced at the clock, it was 2:45 he had fifteen minutes to rest before he had a tutor session and he had just managed to get the twins down for nap time and Slav was on his head again apparently liking the fluffy hair.

“If it's a prank I swear someone is going to get hurt,” Keith said under his breath as he opened the door. It wasn't a prank but he saw a nervous looking Lance standing outside his door. 

“You have a fuzzy on your head,” Lance said as Keith scowled and the ferret chittered at him.

He was about to shut the door in his face when Lance panicked.

“H-hold on Keith! I brought food and I need a favor!” Lance said as the dark haired male paused. His eyes shifted to the takeaway container inside a bag before he looked up at Lance.

“Fine you have five minutes, I have to go grab my notes for tutoring,” Keith said as he met Lance in. 

Lance walked in and noticed how there weren't that many decorations hanging around the house, a few pictures with Shiro and Allura along with the twins, there were a few with the group and a few cacti by the windowsill.

“UNCA LANS!!!” an excited voice squealed as a small body threw itself at Lance’s right leg.

“Jun?! When did you wake up?” asked Keith in surprise at the sudden appearance of his niece. 

Lance looked down to see the familiar twinkling blue eyes looking back up at him. 

“Hey Jun~” Lance said endearingly. “Look at how much prettier you’ve become!”

Jun giggled as she hugged Lance’s leg like a koala bear, riding it as Lance continued to walk after Keith.

“So, what's this favor you wanna ask? Must be pretty big if you’re bribing me with food,” Keith said taking the tupperware from Lance. 

“Don't flatter yourself Pretty Boy. That food is for the kids,” huffed Lance. “But I'll cut to the chase. I need to borrow Jun and Chiro for a case study project.”

“No.” Keith retorted,as he opened the Tupperware looking at the food. “You're not borrowing them.”

“I don't mean like I'm taking them off your hands I need to observe and study them for two weeks. It's for my research project and it's a huge part of my grade.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked at Lance and was about to say something when a cry was heard.

 

“ **_UNCA KEEF! I LOST JUN IM SCARED!!”_ **

 

Lance watched Keith practically bolt down the hallway disappearing, he dragged himself and Jun to the hallway just to see Keith emerge with a sniffling Chiro who buried his head in Keith’s shoulder sniffling.

“It's okay Kichiro, it's okay Jun just woke up before you, you didn't lose her it's alright shhhh….” Keith said softly rubbing the toddler’s back.

“Hey little buddy~ Look who I got here~” Lance called out gently while holding up a giggling Jun. 

“Ta-Dah! Hee I am Chiwo!” giggled Jun enthusiastically. 

Chiro instantly brightened as he wiggled to be put down. 

The instant both toddlers were on the floor Chiro immediately ran to his sister and hugged her while Jun comfortingly patted her brother’s head like she had seen her mother do. 

“Aaww~” went Lance and Keith simultaneously. 

Keith glanced over at clock and gasped.

_ “Oh great! I got five minutes to prep now! Now that they're up they’ll never get back to bed!” _ Keith hissed at Lance who placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

“Dude, chill. I’ll handle the twins. You go do your stuff.”

A brief look of gratitude flashed across Keith's before he quickly took off to gather his materials in his room. 

Once Keith disappeared, Lance bent down and grinned at the kids. 

“Who wants to play Space Adventurers?” he asked. 

Both kids lit up excitedly as they exchanged looks. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alright name the parts of the head and where they’re located.”

:: _ Okay uh...frontal is the forehead, temporal is the temple, orbital is the eye cavity, nasal nose, buccal is the cheek, erm...o-oral is the mouth cavity and mandibular is the lower jaw. _ :: the student on the other end said.

Keith couldn’t help but snort amused at the stuttering at the oral part, must be a freshman just starting.

“Alright good job,” Keith said as he heard a relieved sigh on the other end. “I think you have the basics of the body parts down but be sure to review them. Since the semester just started last week you just have to worry about knowing the general but you should probably look ahead and study the skeletal system for good measure.”

_ ::Okay thanks Mr.K, I'll be sure to review and go over the sheets you emailed me. It's okay if I email you if I have any questions?::  _

“Yeah that's perfectly fine it may take me a bit to reply but I'll always get back to you if you have any questions, ” Keith said. “Now about the skeletal system you should know the the top half first since the study usually starts top from bottom-”

_ “Imma get you evil overlord Lans!” _

_ “Blam blam blam!” _

_ “You'll never get me space Rangers!” _

_ “Pew! Pew! Pew-Pew!” _

_ “Sick em! Space Fewet!” _

_ “Nooooo! Not the Space Ferret!!!” _

Keith visibly facepalmed and was thankful he didn't have the camera opened on his side of the video call.

“Would you excuse me for  a moment?” Keith asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer as he got up and left the room. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith trotted down the stairs to hear his niece and nephew laughing triumphantly with Lance mock groaning in defeat along with Slav chittering excitedly. 

He came down to find Lance fake dying in the middle of the living room with Jun and Chiro sitting on his back while Slav was patting his face with his little paws. 

“What's going on down here?”

“Hi Unca Keef!” chimed the twins as Slav turned and ran up to Keith, climbing up his leg and hanging over his shoulder. 

“Guys...I’m glad that you’re having fun and all…” Keith said as he scratched the underside of Slav’s chin as the ferret seemed to enjoy it. “But I’m giving a lesson so if you could be a little bit quieter?”

“Sowwy…” Jun and Kichiro said looking chastised making Keith get on his knees and pat their heads.

“It’s okay I know you guys want to have fun with your...Unca Lans but remember your mom and  dad said you’re suppose to use your indoor voices, think you guys can do that for a bit longer?” Keith asked.

“If we’re super quiet can we go outside!?” Jun begged.

“Only if you take him with you," Keith answered gesturing to Lance who raised a thumbs up. 

The twins both nodded making Keith nod in satisfaction as he walked back up the stairs with Slav climbing onto his head and falling asleep. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith was able to finish the rest of the lesson without anymore interruptions. 

Slav was curled up on Keith's pillow fast asleep. 

Keith heard muffled excited shrieking going on outside making him get up to look out the window to see Lance being chased by the kids holding empty kitchen roll tubes making laser noises. 

He chuckled softly as he watched his niece and nephew running around trying to ‘capture’ Lance who kept pretending to get hit but not falling over at least until Kichiro had ran past his sister and clung to Lance’s leg. Course the caramel skinned male mocked gasped and fell onto his back as Kichiro cheered.

“I caught the space piwate Jun! We did it!” Kichiro giggled.

“Yay! Now he has to hand over all his treasure to us that he stole!”

“No!! Not my treasure I’ll never give it up!” Lance said trying to ‘fight’ back against his captors but Jun had joined her brother and hugged Lance’s other leg making sure he stayed down.

“Give us back the treasure evil space pirate!” Jun demanded in a similar tone to Allura’s commanding tone.

Lance pouted at the kids as he looked around until he spotted Keith watching him and to the darker haired boy’s shock Lance pointed to him.

“Fine! If I must give up my treasure, then there! Watching in the window is my treasure!” Lance exclaimed making the twins look up towards a bewildered Keith.

 

“Get him!” commanded Jun as all three began rushing back into the house. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hiiiiyaaaaah!!!!!” cried the twins bursting into Keith's room only to find it empty. 

“Unca Keef?” called Chiro in confusion. 

“Let's look for him!” declared Jun as the twins hunted all over the bedroom, looking under the table and bed. 

Lance came in soon after. 

“Haha! Did you think I would give my treasure up so easily?!” cackled Lance although he himself wondered where Keith could be. 

A muffled chitter and a soft ‘shush’ from behind the door gave him a clue. 

“Where's Unca Keef, Space piwate!” demanded Jun, pointing her ‘gun’ at Lance who raised his hands above his head. 

“Yeah!” agreed Chiro. 

“You will never find it brave adventurers!” declared Lance haughtily before winking and pointing towards the door. 

Getting the clue instantly the twins ran to the door and swung the door close to see Keith pressed up against the wall with Slav around his neck.

“The treasure is ours!” The twins exclaimed as they hugged Keith’s legs and laughed." You can't have  **our** treasure!”

“I don't know he's a pretty treasure so it'll be hard to resist try and capture him again,” Lance teased making Keith blush again. 

Keith coughed away his bashfulness and straightened himself. 

“Alright you two, that's enough. Come on, let's go eat dinner,” invited Keith holding the children's hands. 

“Can we have ice cweam?” asked Chiro hopefully. 

“Tell you what, if you help Uncle Keith and me make dinner, we can go out for ice cream ok?” suggested Lance crouching down in front of the twins. 

_ “Yaaaaay!!!!!”  _ cheered the twins bouncing around the room excitedly. 

_ “Hey! Sugar before bedtime?! Seriously?!”  _ Keith hissed, elbowing Lance. 

“ _ Pssh, loosen up Keef. A little ice cream won't hurt.” _

_ “Urgh fine, but it's your treat.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Only if you let me,” grinned Lance. “But just so you know, you owe me the favor~”
> 
> Keith let out a huge scoff and folded his arms. “Excuse me? Since when?”


	5. Night Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance stays the night and Chiro misses his parents.

It really was on Lance’s head because like how Keith had predicted there were some difficulties in getting the twins to sleep after they've had sugar. 

Keith didn't even mind during the bathroom when the twins would splash about. No, it was chasing them for a good hour before they settled down was what had Keith exhausted.

“How long...are you planning on staying? The kids are asleep now,” Keith sighed tiredly. ”You're not planning on  **staying here** the whole time for your assignment are you?”

“Only if you let me,” grinned Lance. “But just so you know, you owe me the favor~”

Keith let out a huge scoff and folded his arms. “Excuse me? Since when?”

“Uh since I brought the kids dinner, helped babysit the twins during your class,  **and** bought everybody sundaes.”

“Need I remind you, it was the sundaes that had  the kids practically dancing on the ceiling just now?” added Keith raising an eyebrow  when Lance placed a finger on Keith's lips to silence him. 

“Aah but you forget I helped you wrangle the- **_YEOWCH!_ ** ” 

Lance pulled away his throbbing finger away from Keith's mouth and gently blew on it. 

 

**_“You animal!”_ **

 

Keith just rolled his eyes. “Alright fine but only because I’d hate to see you fail a class.”

Lance immediately forgot the pain as his eyes grew big and sparkly. 

Keith blushed a little as he cleared his throat. “There's a spare bedroom upstairs that Shiro used when he was still organizing things when he and Allura were house hunting.”

“Sweet I'll go to my apartment really quickly and pack up a few things so I don't have to keep making trips! It has its own bathroom right?” Lance asked.

“No that's my room only, you have to share with the twins,” Keith smirked as Lance pouted at him. “And I'm not sharing.”

“Stingy…but fine I can make sure it won't be any different than sharing with the rest of my family at least Jun and Kichiro can't reach the sink too well, ” Lance replied.

“Why didn't you use your own family by the way?” Keith asked as he stretched out on the couch tired from chasing the twins.

“Too old, most of them are close to nine and ten years old. The assignment is for children between three and five,” Lance replied as he stood up and watched as Keith stretched out like a cat taking the rest of the couch. 

“It's late Lance…” yawned Keith heavily as Slav went go curl up on his chest. “Why don't you just stay the night and pick up your stuff tomorrow?....”

“Really? Thanks,” Lance said with a smile as he turned to head upstairs but hesitated and turned to Keith. “Wait, what about you?”

“I’ll be fine down here…” Keith yawned again, lazily kicking off his shoes. “Welp…good night….”

Lance gave a small smile as Keith promptly fell asleep. 

“Goodnight Keith…” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith didn't know what woke him up but he had a feeling it had something to do with Slav chittering in his ear worried. For a weird weasel/rat thing it was surprisingly very aware of its surroundings, probably from its jittery nature.

“Slav? What is it I know I fed you,” Keith yawned as Slav climbed up his arm and pawed at his cheek before he jumped back down and scattered up the stairs.

Sighing he followed the astute ferret upstairs all the way to the twins room, worried now he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Jun asleep but Kichiro who was the more sensitive of the two looked upset.

“Unca Keef I miss mama and daddy, ” He whimpered as Keith sighed walking over to the bed. Maneuvering Jun around Keith got into the bed with Kichiro on his chest and Jun pressed snuggly on his side while Slav squeezed into the sleeping Jun’s arms. 

“I know you do. Hmmm… ”Keith said as he took his phone out as he looked at the time zones. “It's late here but your mommy and dad should still be awake. Want to talk to them?” 

Kichiro’s eyes grew bigger. “Can I?”

Keith smiled as he pulled up the Skype app and pressed his brother's name in the contact list. 

There was a short beeping before a small click as Shiro’s face appeared on the screen. 

**::Hey little bro! What's up?::**

“Hey Shiro. Guess who wants to talk to you?” said Keith before handing the phone to his nephew. 

“Daddy!” Kichiro giggled grabbing hold of the phone. “I miss you and mommy a lot.”

**::Aww we miss you too Chiro but we had to take care of Uncle Coran so we’ll be here for a while.::** Shiro replied though Keith mouthed the words ‘bullshit’ behind Kichiro making Shiro cough **:: Anyway have you been good for your Uncle Keith?::**

“Yes! I like being with Unca Keef he's fun and Unca Lans is here too!” Kichiro said as Keith could see the sly grin on his brother’s face.

“Don’t read too much into it Shiro he's only here because he needs the twins for his research paper and volunteered to help after you left the twins with me,” Keith said.

**::Uh-huh...anyways where's your sister, Little Buddy?::**

Chiro placed his finger to lips and shushed Shiro. “She's asleep.  _ Shhh!!!” _

Shiro chuckled and nodded. :: **Well, Jun and Mommy have always been heavy sleepers** ::

“And you've always been a light sleeper,” Keith chuckled as Shiro rolled his eyes but still was smiling at Chiro who was giggling.

“When are you coming home daddy?” Chiro pouted.

**::Not for a while buddy. Gotta take care of Uncle Coran don't worry we’ll be back before you know it!::**

Chiro sniffed as he nodded.

“Miss you,” Chiro said as he hugged the phone.

**::Miss you too. Be good okay?::**

Keith ended the call as Chiro yawned clinging to Keith as he laid down on the bed with the twins and Slav.

“It'll be alright Chiro, come on let's get some rest.” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around the twin and drifted off again.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance had to shove a fist into his mouth as he quickly took pictures. He was worried when he didn't see Keith sleeping on the couch where he left him last night and had decided to check on the twins. What he didn't expect was to see a snuggle pile of the twins, Keith and the pet ferret.

_ “Daaaaw~”  _ Lance mouthed softly before he pulled up the chat group and posted the photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Rover2.0: Dude! How many pictures did you take?!
> 
> (Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)
> 
> (Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)
> 
> (Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)
> 
> Cinnamon_Sunshine: LANCE! STAAAAAAAAAAHHHHP!!!!!


	6. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes breakfast as plans are discussed.

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**Rover2.0:** Someones up early.

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine:** DAAAAAAAAAAWWW~~~~~!

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**Rover2.0:** _ Dude! How many pictures did you take?! _

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**(Stand_Bi_Me posted a picture)**

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine: LANCE!** **_STAAAAAAAAAAHHHHP!!!!!_ **

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** that's the last one 

 

**Rover2.0:** .......dude you have it bad. Like you're drowning with how deep you're in denial.

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** I am insulted if you think I'm capable of drowning. I am an excellent swimmer and I am not in denial (¬_¬)

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine:** Lance you just spammed the chat with several pics you took of Keith sleeping.  **SLEEPING.** Even if he is with the twins

 

**Rover2.0:** Uh huh totally not creepy at all Lance. Really.

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** I can feel the waves of sarcasm from here gremlin…...

 

**Rover2.0:** **_GOOD_ **

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine:** Guuuuys….. Do we have to do this so early?

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** Whoops, gotta go! Later dudes.

 

**Rover2.0:** **_Gaybo_ **

 

**Stand_Bi_Me:** Bite me.

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine:** GUUUUUUYSSSS!!!!!!! XC

 

* * *

 

The next morning Keith, Slav and the kids all woke up at the same time and yawned.

_ “Mominmunclemeith….”  _ the twins mumbled in unison.

“Morning...come on let's brush your teeth and get you two some breakfast,” Keith yawned as Slav wanted to sleep more and was using Keith’s head as a pillow.

“Kaaaaayy….” the twins mumbles.

It took a few tries to get the two to wash their face and their teeth. Keith carried them down the stairs not wanting them to fall since they were still sleepy. They stopped at the bottom when they smelled food already being cooked and peeked into the kitchen.

“Unca Lans!”

“Hey guys I made some breakfast for you,” Lance smiles as he showed them the pancakes on the table."I'm making some eggs too. How do like them?”

“Scwambled!” piped up the twins enthusiastically running to  their seats, with Jun helping her brother climb his  chair before she did the same. 

“What they said….”yawned Keith shuffling after them. 

“I made a fresh pot,” informed Lance gesturing to the coffee pot. 

“Thanks..." Keith mumbled gratefully, pouring himself a mug.

He felt instantly energized once he inhaled the fresh coffee fumes. 

The twins watched Keith before grabbing their sippy cups and copying their uncle. 

“Better watch what you do around the twins Keith, they are at that age where they copy grown ups,” Lance said as he broke a few eggs and started to mix them, avoiding using milk since he remember Keith’s lactose problem.

“Uh huh sure,” Keith shrugged as he sat at the table. “What's with cooking all this?”

“For letting me stay here and study the twins,” Lance replied chuckling.”I still have to stop by my place and get my stuff since I'm staying over. What're your plans today?”

“Aside from watching over these two, the usual I guess?”

Lance hummed as he finished with the eggs and transferred them to a plate before transporting them to the table.

He then grabbed the butter knife and the maple syrup bottle, expertly twirling them before simultaneously popping the cap of the bottle and slicing up the butter. Lance then smoothly transferred the butter onto the pancakes on everybody’s plates before skillfully drizzling them with equal amounts of syrup.

“Ooooooooh!” cooed the twins in awe as they applauded.

Keith smiled in amusement as he slowly clapped as well. 

“Thank you, thank you~!” exclaimed Lance taking a dramatic bow before grabbing a small dish pouring a small amount of ferret kibble.

Slav instantly perked up at the sound and stood alert atop Keith’s head as he watched Lance scoop a small bit scrambled eggs and placed on top on the kibble pile before setting down on the table.

“And for the ferret, a nice hearty breakfast of kibble a la egg~” announced Lance setting the dish down on a placemat he set out just for Slav.

Slav made an excited chitter before jumping off Keith’s head to the table to where the food is, his nose twitching at his breakfast before immediately nibbling the eggs.

The children were eating happily their pancakes, Jun a bit more enthusiastic than her brother judging by the amount of syrup all over her face.

“Jun slow down no one is going to take your pancakes,” Keith said as he reached over wetting the napkin as he wiped Jun’s face off. The girl pouted but listened to her Uncle Keith.

Lance discretely took a photo and hid his phone when Keith looked over at him.

“So no lessons today?” Lance asked as Keith sat back in his chair as he helped Kichiro with his pancakes cutting them.

“No it's a free day so I'll probably try to set up the rest of the twins stuff in the spare room today.” Keith replied as he looked at the twins. “Uh...other than that maybe take them outside? I can't keep them in here the whole two weeks.”

“Well, how about we all go grab my stuff then we can head over to the playground?”

The twins lightened up as they bounced in their chairs in excitement.

“Can we Unca Keef?!” they both asked.

“Finish your breakfast first,” answered Keith, making the twins nod.

Jun stuffed her face with a pancake and some eggs. She turned to Keith and made noises like she wanted to ask something.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Jun,” Keith chided.

Chiro swallowed his food and looked at his sister and nodded in understanding.

“Sheez asking if Slav could come too?” Chiro translated.

Lance chuckled as he shot a grin to Keith.

“Maybe we should ask Slav?” he joked turning to the animal who had long since finished eating and was grooming his fur. “What do you think little guy?”

“You’re seriously asking the ferret?” asked Keith incredulously when Slav chittered excitedly and zoomed up Lance’s arm, curling under his chin while making purring sounds.

“Well that answers that question, I'll have to look through the bag and see if he has a leash or something. Though he looks pretty well behaved,” Keith said reaching over to pet Slav’s  head making the ferret happy.

“Slav is super good! Daddy takes him with us and he just sticks with daddy or has us carry him. He's too scared to run around by himself anyway, ” Chiro said smiling.

“Well that's one less thing to worry about losing,” Keith said smiling at Chiro as Jun swallowed her food and held her empty plate to Keith. “Wait for your brother to finish then we’ll wash up and get you dressed.

Chiro nodded ate the last of his food as Lance went to gather the plates.

“You clean the kids and I'll clean the dishes,” Lance said before Keith could offer. “Oh I'll be recording the twins just letting you know ahead of time that way I can review and take notes.”

“That's probably a lot easier than writing everything at once, alright come on you two we have to wash your faces again,” Keith said fondly for the two helping them off the chairs and to the bathroom.

As Lance was cleaning up for some reason this all felt strangely domestic, usually he and Keith were argue and fight over the littlest things and to suddenly find himself staying with the other boy wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

 

It was actually kinda nice. 

 

Keith could not help but smile a little looking at Lance when suddenly their eyes met. 

Keith for some reason got a little startled and quickly turned away, hurrying the toddlers up the stairs. 

Lance blinked in confusion as he looked to Slav who blinked back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “So how exactly is watching the twins gonna work for your project?” Keith asked as he saw Lance fiddling with something as they watched the twins run over to the slides.
> 
> “With this baby!” Lance said holding a palm sized mini drone. “Pidge was bored and messed around with some drone parts and viola made a mini drone that I can program to follow the kids!”
> 
> “Well least you won't look like a weird stalker following them around with a camera,” Keith said smirking.
> 
> “I resent that! I’m adorable!” huffed Lance.


	7. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Time at the Playground.

_ “Hurry up Unca Keef!!!” _ Keith could hear Jun holler from downstairs as he himself was gathering up his wallet and phone into his bag.

 

“Coming! I’m Coming!” he hollered back, swiping his car keys before jogging out his room.

The twins were practically bouncing where they stood as they waited for Keith as Lance was keeping them from running up the stairs.

“Okay I'm ready let's go get your stuff Lance then we can head to the park, ” Keith said as they walked out.

Keith made sure he locked his house before they piled into the car with Lance sitting at the back with the twins for safety. “You're not bringing too much stuff are you?”

“Nah just enough for the two weeks and probably most of my facial routine,” Lance grinned. “Gotta keep it up to keep this face pretty.”

“Unca Lans can I try your face stuff? I wanna be pretty too!” Jun asked tugging on Lance’s arm as they got in the car. Keith had to make sure the kid seats were on correctly and Lance was double checking.

“That stuff is weird why do you wanna Jun?” Chiro asked making a face as he held Slav who rode in Chiro’s overalls.

“Because I wanna be pretty like Mommy!”

Lance laughed as he ruffled Jun’s hair. Chiro pouted and puffed out his chest. 

“Well I’m gonna be big and strong like Daddy!” declared the boy proudly as Keith started the car and pulled out of the garage.

“Mommy’s strong too! She can lift Daddy with one arm!”

“Daddy’s stronger! He’s got a wobot arm!”

“Mommy doesn’t need wobot arms because Mommy’s the best!”

“Daddy can lift the caw!”

“Mommy can lift Daddy  **and** the Caw!”

“Alright that’s enough!” exclaimed Keith sternly as he braked and looked over his shoulder and glared at the toddlers sternly. “It doesn’t matter who is better!”

“He/She started it!” accused each twin pointing at the other.

Keith huffed warningly making the toddlers shrink into their seats. Lance quickly put up his hands.

“Now, now Keith. Let me handle this,” said Lance in a pacifying tone before placing a hand on each child. 

“Come on you two. You’re both right. Your Mommy’s the most beautiful lady ever and your Daddy is big and tough not to mention they are both REEEEEAAALLLLY  Strong! But you guys love both of them right?”

Jun and Chiro both nodded in reply.

“Good. As long as you both know that, let’s all get along ok?”

“Okaaaaay…..” chimed both kids.

“Now apologize to each other.”

“Sorry Jun…” “Sorry Chiwo…”

Lance and Keith both smiled as the twins hugged each other.

Lance then grinned as he ruffled their hair. “But you know, if you want Strong  **and** Pretty, you both can always grow up to be like your Uncle Lance~” Lance suggested flexing an arm and shooting his signature winning smile making Keith groan and turn back to the front.

The twins looked at each other and tilted their heads.

“We think Unca Keef is prettier and stronger than you tho Unca Lans,” Jun stated innocently with a smile while Chiro nodded.

Lance face faulted as his nostrils flared.

“Hey!”

Keith could not contain his laughter and snorted loudly making the twins laugh out loud too as he began to drive down the street while it was Lance pouted a little in his seat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So how exactly is watching the twins gonna work for your project?” Keith asked as he saw Lance fiddling with something as they watched the twins run over to the slides.

“With this baby!” Lance said holding a palm sized mini drone. “Pidge was bored and messed around with some drone parts and viola made a mini drone that I can program to follow the kids!”

“Well least you won't look like a weird stalker following them around with a camera,” Keith said smirking.

“I resent that! I’m adorable!” huffed Lance. 

Keith just rolled his eyes while he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. 

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith before he turning to his little drone. 

“Alright Mini-Rover! Do your stuff,” the Cuban said as he pushed some buttons on an app. 

The mini rover beeped and came to life as it flew after the twins. 

Slav, meanwhile was running in figure eight around Keith's legs wrestling with his shoelaces.

Keith let the little ferret play with his shoelaces since he seemed even more skittish being in a huge area where he could get lost. It had apparently decided that it was the safest to stay with Keith and kept close.

Lance looked amused at the cute little thing before he turned to watch Jun help Chiro up the little ladder to the slide. Jun stuck close to her brother not wanting anything to happen to him.

“It's rather cute how adorable Jun is with Kichiro, like an older sister should be,” Lance said looking fondly at the two.

“Well she was born two minutes before Kichiro, I'm more amazed at how they take after their parents, ” Keith replied.

“Jun's got her mother's spunk while Chiro's got Shiro’s more passive personality,” Lance pointed out. 

Keith nodded in agreement. 

“Jun is gonna break hearts when she grows up,” Lance quipped when he heard Keith crack his knuckles threateningly. 

**_“They'll have to go through me first….”_ **

Lance snickered at Keith's reaction. “You know Mullet, you're unexpectedly motherly~”

“M-motherly!? I'm not motherly, I’m the protective uncle!!” Keith growled which would've looked more threatening if his cheeks weren't red as he looked back at Lance.

“You are motherly trust me,” Lance chuckled as he threw an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “I've seen your exact instincts in plenty of my family members.”

“I trust you as far as I can throw you,” Keith retired smirking.

“The kids look up to you lot, Buddy,” Lance sniggered. “I mean they're already copying your horrible habits.”

Keith could not help but feel a small swell of pride within him as he looked away to hide his blush.

Slav climbed up his leg and twitched his nose at Keith before pushing his head under his hand to be petted.

Lance could not help but find Keith’s reaction anything less than cute. Lance did a take once he realized his thoughts and quickly pulled his arm away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Thankfully, Keith was distracted by the ferret as Lance decided to turn his attention back to the children. The last he saw of the twins was having fun by the swing set but when Lance looked around, his gut tightened when he realized he could not spot the twins.

“Uh….Keith? Where are the twins?”

“What!?” Keith nearly yelled as he stood up and saw that the twins were indeed not at the swings anymore and had run off or...no, he refused to think like that and turned to Lance who was looking just as worried as he was. “Check the app for the camera! You had it following the twins so there should be a tracking on it right!?”

“R-right! Of course!” Lance said fumbling with his phone his hands shaking as he internally cursed himself and Keith for not paying better attention to the twins in a public area, the park was rather large and who knows what was waiting around behind a tree or in the foliage. “There!”

Lance suddenly felt his face go hot when Keith was practically pressing his cheek against his face trying to get a better look at the location that displayed on Lance’s phone where the rover camera was.

“Can’t you open the camera to get a view of the actual area?” Keith asked as his brows pressed together.

“Hang on, hang on!” Lance exclaimed, lightly shoving Keith off him as searched his screen for a button. “Got it!”

Lance quickly pushed the button as pulled up the camera.They could see tiny hands over the camera lens and hear audible giggling. 

Keith groaned in frustration. “Well that's just great….”

Now it was Lance’s turn to roll his eyes as he stood up, and pulled Keith to his feet with Slav running up Lance’s arm to his shoulder. 

“Come on, Grumpy McMullet. At least we know they are ok. Let's go look for them.”

Keith frowned at the nickname but decided to let it slide as they both went to follow the GPS signal. 

They passed the playground equipment as Lance kept a firm hold on Keith’s wrist as they hurried through the park to the twins who apparently found the little rover bot.

“Should've figured it would be hard to spy on the kids when their Shiro and Allura’s kids,” Keith sighed as they were now near the sandpit area where they could see plenty of kids digging holes.

“Oh they better not be burying Rover or Pidge is gunna murder me,” Lance grimaced. 

“Yes because that's so much worse than Shiro letting Allura tear me in half like that hardcover thesaurus she did on a dare last Christmas,” growled Keith sarcastically but Lance ignored him. 

 

“Hey they’re  **your** kin!”

 

“And  **you** asked to watch-”

 

“ **_Sh-sh-shh!!!”_ ** Lance hissed placing a finger over Keith's lips again when his phone beeped. 

 

Lance let out a sigh of relief when the signal wasn't there but saw it was by the mini garden that was in the middle of the park.

Lance jumped when he felt a sharp pain shoot from his finger. 

**_“YEAOWCH!!!”_ ** screeched Lance pulling back his appendage blowing on his finger to ease the pain before glaring at Keith who looked at him smugly. “Stop biting my finger you animal!”

“Quit making it easy then.”

“Not even going to dignify that with a response,” Lance huffed as they entered the garden and look around. There were some people there...mostly couples that were holding hands and being all lovey-dovey with each other making the two boys turn red and hurried away.

“So...so where are they exactly?” Keith asked as Lance looked from the phone to the pathway.

“A little over ways here,” Lance said as he pointed down to a large flower field and moving closer they saw two familiar heads poking through the flowers giggling.

Keith growled and stormed over to them trying to push down his rage as he called out their names angrily.

_**“JUNIBERRY HONERVA ALTEA-SHIROGANE! KICHIRO ALFOR ALTEA-SHIROGANE!!”** _

“You found us Unca Keef!” Jun laughed until she realized how angry Keith looked as they both slowly stood up and dusted themselves. 

“Do you know how worried I was?! Don't you two ever disappear like that ever again!” chided Keith angrily. 

“But we were-” 

“No buts! That was bad of you! Very, very bad!”

Chiro hid behind his sister as he began to sniffle. Jun’s lip began to quiver as well as both the twins eyes began to well up with tears. 

“ _ BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!”  _ wailed the twins loudly suddenly making Keith feel bad as he softened up. 

“Aw jeez….” he mumbled guiltily looking at a loss of what to do now. 

Lance sighed as he walked up to Keith who was looking frantic and scared. He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and as much as he wished to comfort the kids Keith had to take care of this himself.

“Keith I know you were angry and scared but yelling at them isn't good, you don't want them to be scared of you,” Lance whispered as Keith nodded. “Okay what you need to do is apologize and explain why you're upset with them and hug them hugging is a must. Look at them at eye level and tell them.”

“Jun...Chiro I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and I know you meant only to have fun but you worried me a lot,” Keith said softly looking at them as he sat on his knees.

The twins had stopped sniffing and were looking at Keith now. He unsurely opened his arms and let out a small noise when the twins ran into him making Keith hug them pulling them close.

“You scared me so so so much I thought something bad had happened to you, I didn't want anything to happen which was why I was upset at you two. Please don't ever do that again or at least tell me if you're going to run off somewhere okay?” Keith asked.

“We’re sowwy… we found some pretty flowers,” Jun sniffed looking up at Keith. “We wanted to make you a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Keith asked moving back a bit and noticed Jun and Chiro had something in their hands.

“Lean down please,” Jun said as she gave a small smile.

Curiously he leaned down and felt something he placed on his head. Feeling his head, he felt some petals and looked at the twins.

“It's a flower crown!! Mommy showed us how to make one!” Jun said clapping her hands. “Now you look even prettier!”

Keith felt the affection for the twins grow in his heart as he smiled brightly. 

 

**Da-dump!**

 

Lance’s hand flew to his chest. He had never seen Keith smile like that before. 

Sure Keith had always been kinda good looking but this time he had never looked more beautiful to Lance. 

Lance quickly turned away breathing slowly in an attempt to calm himself when he felt a small hand pat his leg making him jump in shock. 

He saw Chiro looking at him shyly and knelt down as he saw the toddler holding something.

“Got something for me too Chiro?” Lance asked as the boy nodded.

“Head down please?” He asked.

Lance chuckled and did so as he felt a crown placed on his head too.

“How do I look?” Lance asked adjusting the crown as Chiro grinned.

“N-not as pretty as Unca Keef but you look good, ” Chiro replied giggling.

Lance chuckled as he picked up Chiro and placed him on his shoulders. “I can live with that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith grumbled something under his breath as the flower crown became askew when Keith ran his hand through his hair.
> 
> “Keeeith? Come on buddy, wakey-wakey~”
> 
> “fimmomin….” Keith mumbled making Lance just sigh and look at the sleeping pile with a soft look.


	8. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a bonding moment!!!

It was a quiet drive back as Lance took the wheel this time while Keith, Slav and twins all were asleep in the back seat, having tuckered themselves out. 

Lance needed the distraction from looking mesmerized by Keith right now, who by the way was looking so much more attractive asleep with his gentle expression and flower crown with the ferret and the kids… 

It was like looking at a painting. 

_ ‘This is barely day one of this whole project!! Is Keith going to be like this with them the whole freaking time??!!’ _ Lance thought suddenly worried he was taking on more than he can handle or more like what his heart couldn't handle.

He turned into the neighborhood where Keith's house was and parked in the driveway. The back was still asleep and he couldn't help but take his phone and snap a quick few pics. He then quietly got out, opened the door to the backseat and gently shook Keith.

 

_ ‘Ugh… Pidge is right… I really am a creep…’ _

 

“Keith? Hey Keith we’re back at your place now,” Lance said.

Keith grumbled something under his breath as the flower crown became askew when Keith ran his hand through his hair.

“Keeeith? Come on buddy, wakey-wakey~”

_ “Fimmomin….” _ Keith mumbled making Lance just sigh and look at the sleeping pile with a soft look. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith awoke to find himself back in his bed with twins on either side save for the ferret who must have run off god knows where. 

Keith let out a big yawn before his eyes popped open with a thought. 

_ ‘Wait…I don't remember getting here?’ _ he thought to himself as he slowly eased himself off the bed and rolled the twins closer, pulling the covers over them as he went down to look for Lance. 

He found said person with the missing ferret sitting on the couch working away at something on his laptop. 

He made his way over, curious on what Lance was doing. He got closer and saw that he had his headphones on probably to keep the music down so he wouldn't wake up the twins and him.

Now that he thought about it Lance probably had to carry the three of them back inside. The realization  made Keith couldn't help but feel his face go red.

Wanting to know what exactly Lance was doing he peeked over his shoulder and saw the mini rover hooked up to his laptop as he was reviewing the footage that it gathered as he typed out his notes in another window. He also saw that he was talking to Pidge in the top right corner in a small corner he couldn't see what was being typed between the two but he did see Pidge light up and mischievously look at him before paying attention back to Lance.

Pidge apparently typed something that has Lance choking and sputtering and he was furiously typing something back he seemed to be arguing with Pidge.

It wasn’t until Slav perked his head up and leapt towards Keith did Lance realize Keith was behind making him quickly panic and close the laptop with a snap and promptly shove it off his lap on to the seat next to him.

_ “KEITH! Hiiiiii….”  _  Lance greeted in an oddly high pitched voice while Keith looked at him weirdly as he petted Slav who curled around his neck.

“Hi….?” Keith replied raising an eyebrow. “You sure it was alright to hang up on Pidge like that?”

“What?  _ PSSH!  _ Sure! She’s cool with it!” 

Keith and Slav exchanged unconvinced looks before looking back at Lance who was attempting to compose himself.

“Sooooo….slept alright?”

“Um...yeah...I slept alright...Did you carry me to bed?”

“Uh yeah sorry about that but you were really knocked out,” Lance replied, ignoring the phone that both of them could hear going off in his pocket.

“It's no problem uh so do you want to help me make something for lunch or should we just order pizza?” Keith asked as he walked to the kitchen."We didn't really eat much when we were at the park except for snacks.”

“No, no, I’ll make us something!” Lance exclaimed running after Keith still ignoring his phone. 

“No way, you drove us home and carried all of us to bed. Plus you also made breakfast.”

“Well you are letting me stay here and watch the kids!”

Keith bent over to look in the fridge."But you're  **my** guest.”

“We’re  **bros** yo!” protested Lance with his phone still ringing. 

Keith looked like he was going to argue but folded his arms.

“Alright you can cook…”

“Yes!”

“ **BUT** I'm at least helping you,” Keith stated. “You're still a guest but if you insist let me at least help you cook.”

“Guess that's a best compromise we can do.” Lance replied as he pulled his phone from his pocket and grimaced when he saw it was Pidge. “Uh…”

“You might want to answer that, this is Pidge we’re talking about,” Keith chuckled as he closed the fridge but not before pulling a soda out.

Grimacing he unlocked his phone and pressed the answer button.

 

:: **_LEONARDO FUCKING ALVERÉZ MCCLAIN I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HUNG UP ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE IN DENIAL ABOUT K-::_ **

 

**_“_ ** HI PIDGE SORRY THE CONNECTION WENT BAD! WHATS UP?” Lance answered loudly quickly walking out of the kitchen. 

_ “Whaaat?” _ Lance hissed irritably into the phone. 

**_:: Don't you “Whaaaat?” ME! How DARE you just hung up on me!::_ **

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! But you  _ knew _ Keith was behind me the whole time didn't you?!” hissed Lance in embarrassment. “That was way too close!”

**::Hey, you were the one being creepy and stuff. Why can't you just admit that you are warm for Keith's form already?!::**

“I am not! Get off my back you Gremlin!”

:: **Fuck no, I'm betting by the end of the two weeks you're staying with Keith you're gunna end up confessing!::**

“Y-yeah right!! Like you can predict that!” Lance stuttered back as he looked over at Keith who was waiting for him to get off the phone and cook.

“Lance? How much longer are you gonna be? The twins could be waking up soon.” Keith asked.

:: **Oooooo are you and your lover gonna cook together~::**

“Shut up I'm very busy working on my project  **_thank you_ ** and goodbye!” Lance hissed as he ended the call.

Before he could leave he saw a text message from Pidge who had to get one last word in.

:: **Working on your project and flirting with Keith~::**

Lance gave out a small strangled cry of frustration before tossing his phone on the couch and headed back to the kitchen where Keith was feeding Slav some meat paste. 

“So that was a lot of yelling. Pidge got mad you hung up on her didn't she?”

“Meh, I’ll live. So, what do we got to work with?”

Keith reached over and open the fridge door. 

“Let’s see…. I have a head of cabbage… half a carton of eggs… bell peppers…,” he listed before heading to the pantry. “Um… couple cans of tuna… some beans…and some potatoes.”

“Really living the bachelor life aren’tcha Mullet?” Lance couldn't help but quip as he mulled over the ingredients. “Hmmm… you got any foil?”

“Yeah?”

“Alright. Baked potatoes it is then.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“You did realize feeding five mouths we’re going to have to have to make a trip to the grocery store. Don't think Allura and Shiro don't want their kids living on junk food, ” Lance said as he prodded the potatoes before he put them in the oven to bake.

“You, me, the twins and Slav? Guess that makes sense I don't know how much food Shiro put in the bag for Slav and my house really doesn't accommodate more than two people.” Keith said as he leaned against the counter as Lance set the timer. “So what exactly do have to write for your project?”

“Stuff the twins do, how the class lessons apply how they're put in use that kind of thing. We have to do a presentation so I'll probably be taking pictures from the recordings as well, ” Lance replied as he looked around the kitchen. “So how long are Shiro and Allura gone again?”

“Two weeks,” Keith replied as he stretched and headed to the couch. “Uh, guess we should plan on anything else we need besides stocking up on food.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck in slight frustration. 

“How do you do it Lance?”

Lance allowed Slav to climb on his shoulder before he walked over to where Keith was. 

“Do what?”

“Handle kids so easily! Like this morning when you got the twins to stop fighting and back in the park you exactly how to stop their crying…” Keith depressingly as he buried his head in his hands. “ _ I’m a terrible uncle…” _

Lance and Slav exchanged looks before Lance sat next Keith and hesitantly placed a hand on his back. 

“I-..I don't know… I guess I had time to practice?”

“Bull, kids love you. Me? I’m clueless…”

“Hey you may be clueless but you're doing a fine job Keith,” Lance said as he looked at the distraught other man. “No one is the perfect uncle or parent but the twins still love you. They wouldn't copy you if they didn't ya know? ”

“But it's only been three days and I've already upset them when they ran off somewhere. I'm afraid I'll say something that'll really get them upset,” Keith replied biting his lip nervously.

“You don't have to worry about that, I'll be here with you the entire time to help you. You're not doing this alone Keith alright?” Lance replied trying to cheer up Keith.

“So... Are you saying that we are a team?” Keith asked with a small tinge of hopefulness that sent Lance’s heart a-flutter.

“Y-yeah! We are a great team~”

Lance could feel his heart swell with all kinds of affection when he saw Keith smile brightly. 

At that exact moment the oven timer went off quickly startling Lance out of his starry eyed stupor. 

_ “Taters are done!”  _ Lance squeaked as he scrambled back towards the kitchen while a bewildered Keith quickly caught Slav who got inadvertently tossed as the ferret chattered in annoyance.

Keith quietly stroked Slav to calm him as he leaned back in the sofa, a small smile creeping onto his slightly blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey I got an idea, let’s make this a game.” Lance said immediately catching the twins attention and Keith’s. Two excited ones while one looked uncertain. “I’m sure we can get through the list much faster if we split it and we can make it a race to see who finishes first.”


	9. The Shopping Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Supermarket Fun!

“Chiro I see you grabbing those packs of Tim Tams I am not buying you two sugar so you can run around the house on a sugar kick, ” Keith said as he pried the chocolate covered biscuits from Chiro’s hands.

“But Unca Keef they’re  **strawberry** flavored!” Chiro whined.

“Jun...I know you like those strange foods like your mother but we are NOT buying roasted chicken in a can…or wasabi peas.”

“But mommy’s food is good!” Jun pouted as she was looking at the the canned goods and her eyes had to land on the strangest canned thing there.

“I’m sure it is but your mommy has special tastes I’ll make some yummy food and so will Uncle Keef and they’re super yummy,” assured Lance picking up Jun and placing her in the shopping cart kiddie seat. 

After lunch the group made a trip to the supermarket. 

Lance originally volunteered to go but Keith insisted that  **he** should be the one going instead. 

This resulted in an extremely passive-aggressive argument so as to not upset the children as the two grown ups insisted that they should be the one to the the groceries. 

The toddlers and ferret watched the exchange go back and forth as they ate. 

It wasn't until the children tried to leave for the market themselves did Keith and Lance compromise. 

So here they are altogether in the supermarket at last. (Except for the ferret.) 

They were barely through the list and already the kids wanted to grab things that interested them and not exactly what they needed for two weeks. 

Lance looked over at Keith and saw him frowning as he was trying to figure out the fastest way to get through the list and this over and done with which Lance can understand but he wanted Keith to relax while he was watching the twins. He could tell how serious Keith was taking this but he wasn’t relaxing which was something Lance was positive that the other one needed.

“Hey I got an idea, let’s make this a game.” Lance said immediately catching the twins attention and Keith’s. Two excited ones while one looked uncertain. “I’m sure we can get through the  list much faster if we split it and we can make it a race to see who finishes first.”

“Lance is that really such a good idea? We’re in a grocery store and-” Keith started but Lance pinched Keith’s face knowing better than to put his finger on Keith’s lips less he wants it bitten again and continued.

“Shuuush! We’ll each take a child and split the list. When we’re done we’ll meet by the checkout area. Less you know you’re going to lose, ” Lance smirked making Keith glare at him as he picked up Chiro who giggled wrapping his small arms around Keith’s neck.

“Ready to show them who’s boss Juni?” asked Lance turning to the girl with a grin.

“Let’s do it Unca Lans!” smirked Jun competitively high-fiving Lance while shooting her twin a look.

Chiro instantly felt the competitive vibe as he looked determinedly up at Keith. 

“Let's do it Unca Keef!” declared Chiro with a fist pump. 

“Um…” Keith said unsurely. 

“What's the matter Keithy? Don't think you can beat the awesomeness of Jun and Lance?!” challenged Lance with a smug grin. 

Jun gave a similar grin. “You can't beat us Chiro!”

Chiro frowned and blew out his cheeks as he turned to Keith. 

_ “Unca Keeeef!!!!” _ Chiro whined waving his arms. 

Keith also looked similarly irked by Lance smugness as he promptly placed Chiro in the kiddie seat of his cart and got into a starting position. 

“Buckle up, Chiro!”

“Good mullet! Alright then,” Lance said as he counted the items and carefully tore the list in half giving one part to Keith and the other to himself. “Okay so winner gets to pick the flavor of ice cream we take home.”

“Ice cream!” The twins yelled happily even more determined to win to get their favorite flavor.

“Alright on the count of three, and I swear if you dash at two Lance I will have no regrets kicking the back of your knees.”

“I'll be good I'll be good!” Lance coughed as Keith leveled him with a look as they gripped their carts. “One...two….”

“THREE!!” Chiro and Jun laughed as Lance and Keith split up to complete the list.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay, banana, apples, fruit chips,” Lance muttered giving a quick look at the prices before he grabbed a bagged and started to grab said fruit, once the fruit was in he moved around the other sections. “Avocados, tomatoes, cilantro...”

“Yucky veggies….” Jun whined as Lance grabbed some carrots and celery after he had made a quick grab for some garlic and onions.

“Hey, you wanna win don’t you?’ asked Lance as he continued forward. “We gotta get  **everything** on our list or we don't get to pick the ice cream. Think of the ice cream Jun!”

Jun’s eyes sparkled at the thought of ice cream. 

“Can we make banana splits?” she asked dreamily. 

“We’ll make a really big one!  **But** we gotta finish the list first.”

A fire lit up in Jun’s eyes. “Onwads Unca Lans!”

“Aye-aye Captain!" 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“I see the Cocoa Puffs Unca Keef!” announced Chiro pointing at a high shelf. 

“Nice job, kid!” said Keith lifting Chiro so he could reach for a box. 

“Gots it!” Chiro cheered as Keith smiled and set him down in the cart as Chiro put the box in the cart and Keith marked off another item as he pushed the cart. “Wat’s next?”

“We need oatmeal and then we can move onto some noodles to make pasta!” Keith replied, “Which is a good thing since spaghetti is easy enough to make.”

“Is mac and cheese on the list too!?” Chiro asked bouncing as they were down the pasta aisle.

“No, but we can do that next time. Right now let’s get what we need okay? Alright now we need the pasta and then some canned beans too. Geez what the heck is Lance planning on making….” Keith muttered shaking his head.

“Do you not like Unca Lans’s cooking?” Chiro asked.

“Actually, I’ve never tried his cooking. I’ve had mostly Hunk’s guess we both get to try something new huh? Here we are,” Keith said grabbing the pasta and handing it to Chiro who turned and placed it in the cart. 

Chiro tilted his head at Keith who unconsciously had a small fond smile on his face. 

“Unca Keef, do you like Unca Lans?” asked Chiro innocently. 

Keith hesitated a bit in thought. “Well… I don't hate him....why asking?”

Chiro pursed his lips in confusion. “Because when Unca Lans is around, you smile like how Daddy smiles at Mommy.”

Keith's eyes grew really wide as red painted his cheeks."Wh-wh-what? No I don't!”

Chiro nodded vigorously."Yes you do.”

_ “Do not,” _ hissed Keith wheeling the cart again. 

Chiro giggled. “Do too!”

“Chiro we are not talking about this, and how do you know this is how your dad looks at your mom?” Keith asked as he grabbed a couple of canned goods before he pushed them into the bread area and the baked goods.

“Cuz daddy does it tons of times!” Chiro said grinning. “Daddy's face gets all pink and silly as mommy smiles at him.”

“Chiro I do not look at Lance like that, he's just...we’re just friends! We just like hanging out with each other, ” Keith said as he doubled checked the bread list.

“But Unca Lans is staying with you like how me, Jun, mommy and daddy live,” Chiro replied confused.

“It's just for a little while, it's not like how your family is Chiro, ” Keith sighed.

“Do you wish it was?” Chiro asked innocently.

“I-!...I don't know…” Keith answered softly. 

Chiro pouted a bit. He opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly Lance and Jun wheeled past them. 

“Move or lose it suckers~!” teased Lance while Jun stuck her tongue out at them with a cheeky smile. 

“Unca Keef!!!” whined Chiro snapping Keith back to reality.

“I’m on it!” Keith said hurriedly as he power walked as fast as he could after Lance. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“HOW!? We were ahead!?” Lance gawked as Chiro and Keith grinned. “You two were just walking around so slow we passed you several times.

Keith held up his list. “Most of the items on this part were in the same aisle or the next one over so we didn't have to go far for our items.”

“Noooooo we lost Unca Lans!” Jun pouted folding her arms as she looked at her brother.

“Da-dangit,” Lance grumbled as he looked at Keith who cheered with Chiro. “So what ice cream do you want to get?”

“Chunky Monkey!” declared Chiro before he looked over at Jun looking grumpy."and can we make them banana splits?!”

Jun immediately lightened up at the prospect. 

Keith and Lance both laughed in amusement as Keith ruffled Chiro’s hair."You bet!”

“YAAAAAAY~~~~~!!!!!” cheered both twins triumphantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Making sure the nightlight was on he shut the door when he saw the twins drifting off. Once the door was shut though Chiro sat up and poked Jun.
> 
> “Jun! Junnnnnn!! Juniiiiiii!”
> 
> “Whaaat?” Jun grumbled looking at her brother.
> 
> “Unca Keef likes Unca Lans!” Chiro said.


	10. Secret Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiro is a surprisingly skilled pick pocket.

The two adults and the twins lay on the couch together watching tv patting their full bellies. 

“Best Banana split evaaaa~....”the twins cheered weakly. 

“Yaaaaay…..”Lance cheered weakly as Keith suppressed a loud burp making the toddlers giggle. 

“Eww… Unca Keef…” giggled the twins. 

“Scuse me…” Keith groaned as he slowly got up. “Alright you two… time for bed…”

“Okaaaaay….” groaned the twins slipping off the couch and grabbing on to Keith's legs as he waddled off with them up the stairs. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alright good night you two, stay in bed and yell if you need anything, ” Keith said.

“Unca Keef mommy and daddy kissed our heads before we went to bed,” Jun said making Keith smile fondly as he leaned down and kissed their foreheads.

Making sure the nightlight was on, he shut the door when he saw the twins drifting off. Once the door was shut though Chiro sat up and poked Jun.

_ “Jun! Junnnnnn!! Juniiiiiii!” _

“Whaaat?” Jun grumbled looking at her brother.

“Unca Keef likes Unca Lans!” Chiro said.

Jun blinked. “He does?”

“Yup! We were talking about Unca Lans and Unca Keef smiles like how daddy smiles at mommy!” Chiro said seriously.

Jun immediately sat up looking excited. “Really?”

“But I think Unca Keef doesn't know…”

Jun instantly deflated. “Awww….”

Chiro sighed as well as he cradled his head in his hands. 

“You know what Chiro?”

“What?”

“I think Unca Lans likes Unca Keef too.”

Now it was Chiro’s turn to gasp excitedly. 

“We should get Unca Keef and Unca Lans to say they like each other!” Chiro declared. 

Jun tilted her head. “But how?" 

Chiro gave a cheeky grin as he reached out from under his pillow and pulled out Keith's phone. 

Jun gasped again."How did you get that?”

“When Unca Keef was tucking us in~”

Both twins exchanged mischievous looks as they turned on Keith's phone. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith I know you're panicking but Lance is perfectly capable of helping you, ” Hunk sighed as he answered the phone once he saw the number.

:: **Unca Hunk its Jun and Chiro!::**

Hunk stared at his phone before frowning.

“Guys you should be in bed and why do you have Keith’s phone? And how did you unlock it?” Hunk asked.

**:: Daddy had to use Unca Keef’s phone and I remembered the number! And it's important!::**

**::Yeah! It's about Unca Lans and Unca Keef!!::**

“Oh, no… They're not fighting are they? If they are I'll come over right now and talk to them, ” Hunk said seriously.

**::They're fine! It's just Chiro thinks Unca Keef likes Unca Lans!::**

Hunk suddenly perked up with interest. “Oh  _ Reeeaaally? ~~~” _

**::Really, really Unca Hunk!::** both twins chimed together. 

**::But Unca Lans and Unca Keef don know it….::** Hunk could hear Jun practically pout. 

**::They should say they like each other::** Chiro complained. 

Hunk sighed. “I think so too,” he agreed. 

**::So what should we do Unca Hunk?::** Chiro asked. 

“Don't you two worry about a thing. Just leave it up your Unca Hunk and Aunty Pidgey, ok?”

**::Ok Unca Hunk~::** he heard both twins reply when he heard them gasp. 

**_::Unca Hunk we gotta go. Unca Keef is coming back!::_ ** Jun whispered. 

**_::Goodnight!::_** the twins whispered together before hanging up. 

Hunk practically broke his phone when he pressed the quick call for Pidge, he knew she wouldn't be asleep this early and didn't have to wait long until she picked up.

**::What's up?::**

“We need to make plans for Klance.” Hunk instantly said.

**::Make plans for what now? Did you just combine Keith and Lance’s name?::** Pidge asked as he could hear some stuff being shifted around.

“Yes and the twins can tell themselves that they like each other and want them together, ”  Hunk said and he could practically feel the grin growing on Pidge’s face on the other side.

**::Oho really now? This needs to be seen and tested, we need to test waters but I'm pretty sure we won't have to.::** Pidge replied.

A sneaky grin grew on Hunk’s face.

“Pidgey, Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

**::I think so Hunk, but where are we gonna find unicorns at this hour?::**

Hunk deadpanned at his phone. “Seriously?”

Pidge broke out into laughter.  **::I’m kidding! I read you loud and clear! We convene tomorrow?::**

“You know it! Operation Klance is go!”

**::Pidge over and out!::**

“Laters!” Hunk said cheerfully before hanging up and rubbing his hands together in glee.  _ ‘At long last!!! It’s gonna happen!!!!!’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> It irked him at how naturally good looking he was, how naturally smart he was and his superb athleticism. Keith was just the kind of who scored high in all the fields of what appealed him to others. Well, save for his cold personality. 
> 
> It also pissed Lance off to no end at how standoffish he was.


	11. Lance and Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance contemplates his feelings for his supposed 'rival'.

Lance woke up suddenly feeling a chill go down his spine. He looked warily around as if he was expecting something or  **_some gremlin_ ** to come popping out of a crevice.

He rubbed his eye and saw that the show he and Keith had been watching was still going on after Keith came back down from checking on the kids, the other male somehow finding a channel that was marathoning the series. He tried to move when he felt a weight on his lap and had to cover his mouth as his face burned.  Keith had fallen asleep again only he was using his lap as a pillow, not only that he had his arms wrapped around his waist as well.

The twitch in his pants could not have been more obvious as he felt his heart race. 

**_'No-no-no-no-no!Staydown! Staydown!’_ ** Lance thought in panic as he squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could. 

Lance did his hardest to try and think calm thoughts as he worked on trying to wiggle out from under Keith. However, his movement only seemed to prompt Keith to tighten his hold as Keith's head rubbed against Lance’s crotch making Lance quickly clamp a hand over his own mouth to suppress a gasp. 

It took a few minutes, although it felt like hours, for Lance after he finally managed to wriggle free, placing sofa pillows as a substitute. 

Lance curled up on the floor taking long, deep breaths. 

_ ‘Oh my god that was waaay too close….!’ _

He heard a sigh from the couch and swerved his head thinking Keith was waking up but thankfully he just curled more hugging the pillow.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at the clock, it had been a few hours after putting the kids asleep and it was late. 

Like ‘they should be in bed asleep’ late.

“And no matter what, the couch can't be comfortable, looks like I'll be carrying you again huh Keith?” Lance said before he was **_painfully_** reminded of his current problem where he was sitting. He grumbles and heard more shifting from the couch looking up just in time to see Keith go from facing the couch to looking at him still sleeping away.

Lance swallows a bit as he found himself literally face to face with Keith. 

Despite his vocal protests, Lance had to admit he did have a soft spot in his heart for Keith. 

It did start out as an honest to goodness rivalry when Lance first met Keith. 

It irked him at how naturally good looking he was, how naturally smart he was and his superb athleticism. Keith was just the kind of who scored high in all the fields of  what appealed him to others. Well, save for his cold personality. 

It also pissed Lance off to no end at how standoffish he was. 

Lance had to work his butt off to stand out the way he did. He already had to compete at home with his siblings. 

When it was just him, Hunk and Pidge, it was easy to point out their stand out features. Pidge was brain, Hunk was the brawn and Lance was the devilishly good looking heart throb that made the ladies swoon. 

 

And then Keith came along….. 

 

He had thrown off the whole dynamic he was use to, suddenly from being the top of his classes to being second best and compared to him. What had irritated him more as well was he and Pidge were already best friends having grown up together on the last couple years since they were younger as their brothers were best friends. 

Even Hunk had gotten use to Keith when apparently Hunk ran into Keith when he was having some trouble with his bike and offered to help him. The two had bonded over the bike and Hunk had been excited when Keith had told him he had built it himself.

So of course Keith got dragged into their group where Lance was unfortunate enough to be dragged along as well. It was off putting how good Keith was when he put his mind towards something and prompted Lance to declare him as his rival trying anything and everything to compete against him.

Keith didn't seem to understand but he was easy to get him to compete to making the others sigh as he and Keith battled it out for the top. The others had tried to get them to get along and they got along sometimes just not all the time. 

Then something changed, it was after the accident.

It happened long before the twins were even a thought and prior to meeting Allura. 

Lance heard it from Pidge who had been called by Matt that Shiro and Keith had been in a bad accident on their way home from visiting their Uncles.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Flashback_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ It was raining heavily that night.  _

_ Keith had insisted on riding his bike home despite Shiro who drove in his car.  _

_ Keith apparently was just as much a rebel as he was a hot head, refusing to leave his beloved bike and riding it through the harsh weather.  _

_ Shiro of course, being the sensible sibling followed closely after his ass of a brother.  _

_ Keith apparently lacked common sense when it came to defying his older brother and recklessly drove fast through the rain.  _

_ That recklessness resulted in an accident that would have cost the brothers their lives.  _

_ However, Keith managed to come out with some nasty scrapes and bruises. Shiro, got the worst of it, having lost most of his right arm in exchange for a second shot at life.  _

_ But after the accident Shiro was in therapy for the new arm in order to get use to it while Keith dealt with the aftermath in his own way. It worried the others how closed off he became all of a sudden. Keith had decided to keep things to himself rather than talk about it. _

_ His temper got shorter and was getting into arguments with classmates more often, a few of them had resulted in a fight or two. They knew Keith was dealing with guilt of what happened to Shiro because of what he chose to do that night.  _

_ Pidge and Hunk had tried to comfort him with very little results. It also seemed to irritate him more as he became more snappish and even went to avoiding them at one point. _

_ Lance had more than enough common sense to encourage the others to back off, allowing Keith some space while the trio watched over him from the shadows. _

_ Sometime after Shiro made a full recovery, everything seemed like it was back to normal, although Keith was a lot more meek and obedient now.  _

_ Lance could not help but note how much more strict Keith had become as well. Setting that aside, it seemed Keith had more or less reverted back to his old self. _

_ Or at least that was what Lance thought. _

_ It was by pure chance that Lance had happened upon Keith crouching in the school stairwell. _

_ He slowed down internally debating if he should approach Keith, he knew he had calm down since Shiro came back but he didn't want to get Keith angry. _

_ As he was considering his options he suddenly heard something hit the ground hard and looked up to see Keith had fallen to his knees, ran over. _

_ He got a better look at the dark haired Asian as he saw him shaking and his hands digging into his arms tightly. Lance recognized what was happening Keith was having a panic attack. Quickly dropping his stuff he pulled Keith close resting his hands on his shoulders as he tried to get through Keith. _

_ “ Keith, Keith! It's okay, you're fine….follow my breathing and count with me okay? In for one, out for two, in for one out for two…” _

_ Keith quietly leaned into Lance’s chest and followed his instructions, slowly adjusting his breaths. Though a bit surprised, Lance carefully embraced Keith, holding his head close while his other hand rubbed small comforting circles on his back until Keith finally calmed down.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_End Flashback_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance lightly pressed his forehead against Keith's as the latter still slept. 

He wouldn't go so far as to call it love… but Lance did admit since that day, he felt  **_something_ ** for Keith. 

It was….. Some odd form of affection, Lance would say. 

Lance released a sigh before moving away and standing up, scooping Keith into his arms.

_ ‘Keith is just a friend, he’s a good friend and rival, nothing more….’  _ Lance told himself stubbornly as he carried Keith upstairs for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> ”WHAT THE FUCK GREMLIN HOW DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES!?” Lance loudly whispered/demanded in horror. 
> 
> “My drone my access,” Pidge said smugly.


	12. Hunk and Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge are trolls.

“Lance it’s fine, I can handle the twins for a few hours,” Keith said still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes. His clothes were all ruffled and wrinkled, he must’ve walked up the stairs sometime last night since he couldn’t remember much after nodding off. “Seriously it’s not like you’ll be gone the whole day.”

He tried to wake up to make breakfast but Lance had beat him again and was making pancakes only somehow during the shopping trip he had bought large cookie cutters and was making the pancakes into shapes.

“Just most of the day, and text me if you need help,” Lance said as Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed the syrup bottle before Jun poured it all over her pancakes.

“Lance you have fifteen minutes to beat morning traffic and get to your class which by the way, isn’t it in the middle of the campus?” Keith said dryly. He watched amused as Lance paled grabbed some pancakes as he ran around grabbing his bag.

“OKAY SEE YOU GUYS LATER I’LL BE BACK BY LUNCH!!!”

Keith and the twins laughed as they went back to eating breakfast. Though what felt like less than ten minutes there was a knock on the door making Keith look up from watching the twins try to make grabs for the syrup.

“He probably forgot his textbook or something,” Keith muttered as he got up and walked over to the front door. “Lance I told you you’d forget something and-Hunk?”

“Hey Keith! I don’t have to work until later so I thought I stop by and check on you and the twins,” Hunk said as Keith raised an eyebrow. “I brought the good coffee and muffins.”

“Thanks?” Keith said in confusion accepting the coffee and muffins. “Come in…”

“Unca Hunk! Unca Hunk!!!” cheered the twins scrambling off their chair and running over to give the big Samoan hugs. 

“Hey little buddies~!” greeted Hunk endearingly as he easily picked each twin up, both easily sitting in the palms of his hands. 

“Wheeeeee~” they squealed as Hunk moved about alternating his hands up and down like a merry-go-round.

“Hunk!  _ Huuuunk!  _ Be careful! _**Be careful!**_ ” said Keith worriedly gravitating around Hunk, prepared to catch either twin. 

“Higher!!!” Jun squealed. 

**“ _NoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO!!!”_** squeaked Keith in horror looking like a worried mother hen. 

Hunk let out a big belly laugh as he held the twins now as he looked at how worried Keith looked, ready to drop the coffee and muffins in his hands for the twins.

“I have sisters Keith I can handle little kids,” Hunk grinned as he put the twins on his shoulders which didn't seem to make Keith at ease at all."So how're you handling the twins and Lance?”

“It's been fine, Lance has been really helpful,” Keith said calming down a little bit but was still watching as Hunk sat down on the couch, letting the kids slide down before heading back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“No problem, just got a little concerned with you and Lance getting along,” Hunk replied."You two haven't fought have you?”

“Unless you count us fighting over errands then no,” Keith replied rolling his eyes while keeping his eye on the children. 

There was a chittering at Hunk’s feet as Slav clamored up his leg. 

“You must be Slav,” greeted Hunk as the ferret sniffed his hand, giving his thumb a little nibble before continuing his climb up to Hunk’s head, looking extremely pleased with himself. 

“Look Hunk, not that I’m not grateful, but why  **are** you here?”

Hunk blinked innocently at Keith. “I only wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly~” he replied."Soooo did anything in particular happen~?”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from the coffee, briefly sighing in content."Nothing particularly. Why?”

“Oh nothing much. Just being nosy is all~”

“Uh-huh....” Keith said unconvinced. “Hunk you aren't Pidge you aren't good at being sneaky or trying to wrestle information from them.”

Hunk watched as Keith sipped his drink again before he spoke. “Sooooo you and Lance playing with the kids in a field of flowers with flower crowns is nothing?”

Keith choked on his drink.

“How!! Who told you!?!!” Keith coughed out as Hunk’s grin grew.

“It's Pidge’s drone you don't think she can take a peek at the recordings?” Hunk replied as Keith’s face burned still, and not from the coffee.

_ ‘Dammit Pidge!!!’  _

Keith coughed a little as he tried to play it cool. “The twins made me and Lance flower crowns. We weren't about to say no.”

“Mmhmm.”

Keith's eye twitched. “Aren't you gonna be late for work?”

“Haha, nice try Keith, you're not gonna dod- **_OhsnapIamgonnabelate!”_** exclaimed Hunk the second he glanced at his watch and quickly leapt to his feet as Slav hopped onto the couch for safety. 

“Fine. You win this round Kogane!” huffed Hunk power walking towards the door. 

_ “Bye Unca Hunk~!”  _ both twins called after him. 

“Bye!” Hunk called back as he hurried out the door and hopped on his moped as he drove off while Keith stood at his doorway shaking his head with Slav on his shoulder. 

“You're my only normal friend, Slav…” muttered Keith bluntly. 

The ferret chittered in agreement as Keith slowly closed the door without another word. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I demand answers McClain!” Pidge said slamming her books on the table in the library, looking smug when Lance jumped. Lance refused to admit that he may of screeched a bit.

The two flinched a little as people loudly shushed them.

“What answers? You can hack google and get the answers yourself!” Lance hissed back as Pidge rolled her eyes before she opened her phone and did something before she flipped it over and showed Lance,who in response choked and tried to grab the item but Pidge pulled away. 

Somehow the little gremlin got pictures from the park which HE KNEW FOR A FACT DID NOT SEND TO HER.

_ ”WHAT THE FUCK GREMLIN HOW DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES!?” _ Lance loudly whispered/demanded in horror. 

“My drone my access,” Pidge said smugly. 

**“You-!”**

“Soooooo~~~~ it looks like you are having fun living with your  _ corazon~~” _

_ “Shut it Pidge! The kids made us flower crowns. Of  _ **_course_ ** _ we would wear them!” _

Pidge’s mouth curled deviously making Lance suddenly feel self conscious. 

“What?”

“I wonder what Keith would think if he knew how many pictures you took off him sleeping~?”

Lance took in such a big gasp Pidge could swear he would fold inside-out. “You wouldn't  **_dare…”_ **

Pidge’s Cheshire grin said otherwise. 

Lance huffed as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. 

“Alright, what do you want?”

 

Pidge’s grin only got wider. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Hang on, where am I gonna sleep? There's only one single bed in there?!” Lance demanded in a harsh whisper while Keith nods in agreement. 
> 
> Pidge just smiled coyly. “Well that's easy~ Keith's bed is large enough, you could just move in with him~”


	13. New Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge move in!

“Uhhh….explain this to me again?” Keith asked staring at Lance, Pidge and Hunk. He was holding a sleepy eyed Jun and Chiro as it was about time for them to be put down for their nap when the front door had rung and he saw the trio.

Two of the three seemed to be grinning while Lance was glaring at the two conspirators. 

Lance pushed past the two and headed in as the others followed, Pidge making sure to shut the door behind her.

“They want to help with the twins and wanted to stay here as well. Make it a group effort.” Lance grumbled looking at the two who had a small suitcase with them since they had grabbed their stuff before heading over to Keith’s with Lance.

“Not that I don’t mind the help but why? My house isn’t that big…” Keith said. “The kids are already taking one room for themselves and then I have my own room. There’s only the spare office I use and Shiro’s old room downstairs before he moved in with Allura.” 

“Perfect! Hunk can sleep in Shiro’s room and I call dibs on the home office!” declared Pidge marching in. 

“Wh-whoa! Hang on-!” Lance was about to protest when Keith shushed him and gestured to the drowsy children nodding off. 

_ “Hang on, where am I gonna sleep? There's only one single bed in there?!” _ Lance demanded in a harsh whisper while Keith nods in agreement. 

Pidge just smiles coyly. “Well that's easy~ Keith's bed is large enough, you could just move in with him~”

Keith and Lance instantly flushed red. 

“Now that that’s settled~ Let's get to it~!” piped Pidge without even waiting for a response as she and Hunk continued inside leaving Keith and Lance to stare after them in disbelief. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I...am sooo sorry about this….” Lance groaned as he brought his stuff from Shiro’s old room to Keith’s room once the Asian had put the twins to sleep on their bed as both of them stood in the room awkwardly. “Uh so I can keep most of my clothes in my bag but uh you have an attached bathroom right?”

“Y-yeah,” Keith said pointing to a door. 

He stared as he watched Lance pull out several small plastic bags and saw them filled with products. “Whats all that?”

“My uh regime for the night,” Lance replied. “It helps me relax before I head to bed.” 

“Ummm… ok then…” said Keith before falling back to awkward silence.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. “Hey Keith?”

The other looked up in response.

“I really am sorry about how this suddenly turned out…”

Keith gave Lance a reassuring smile. “No really, it’s fine. If Pidge is running the show, it’s better to let her be.”

“Or she’ll sick her hamster army on us?”

Keith and Lance looked at each before they both burst out laughing. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Elsewhere, Pidge let out a big sneeze. 

“They’re talking about me, I just know it!” Pidge said as she and Hunk sat in the office room which was a fairly good size. "O kay so we got our foot in the door with getting those two to admit to each other their feelings."

“Or at least get them to admit themselves they like the other. Still can’t believe you blackmailed Lance, ” Hunk chuckled while Pidge looked proud.

“He should know better than to send me possible blackmail. We can talk to the twins when they wake up, but at least we got the first step done and got them to basically live in the same room for the rest of the weeks they’re here.”

“Yeah but is that really going to be enough? Those two are pretty stubborn," Hunk replied when Pidge smirked back at him. “Pidge...what did you do.”

“That drone I lent to Lance I can still access a fully functional camera even when it’s not being used, ” Pidge said as she typed some sort of coding into her laptop turning it around to show Hunk. The large Samoan man had to cover his mouth with both hands to suppress the squeal that would escape."I’m pretty sure this is evidence Lance at least is figuring out his feelings for Keith.”

Hunk watched the video replay again of Keith using Lance’s legs as a pillow fast asleep while Lance himself was nodding off but had kept his hand on Keith’s head gently albeit absentmindedly brushing his bangs.

_ “Daaaaw~They are so darn  _ **_cute~!”_ ** gushed Hunk smooshing his own cheeks. 

“They make each other happy! They deserve each other!! That's why we gotta at least make them  **see** it!” Pidge explained in frustration. “Hell, even the twins could see it! And they don't even know how to freakin'  **_read!_ ** ”

“Aren't you kinda rushing things here Pidge?” Hunk could not help but point out. 

“May I point out that it was  **you** who suggested we make plans for this? Mr.  _ Operation Klance?” _

Hunk had no response to that. “Alrighty then Bossy-Pants, what’s the next step?”

Pidge made a small grin. “Well….”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lance I'll be tutoring for uh about two hours? The twins are going to wake up soon, ” Keith said as he was arranging his notes on his desk in the room. “Think you can keep them entertained?”

“Please entertaining two kids is easy peasy.” Lance said.

“And no sneaking them any sundaes,” Keith added as Slav was wrapped around his neck and chittered as if he was laughing.

“I'm immune to the puppy eyes, besides Hunk and Pidge are here too so they'll want to help as well, ” Lance assured. 

“Ok, fine.. But just remember -”

“To keep it down. Yeah, yeah I got it. Byes~!” said Lance waving his hand and closing the door behind him. 

Keith and Slav just exchanged looks before Keith sat down to prepare for the next tutoring session. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The twins yawned as they came down the stairs hanging over Hunk’s broad shoulders. 

Marching down close behind was Lance and Pidge. 

“Keith made it pretty clear to keep the noise down. So what should we do?” asked Lance. 

Hunk glanced at the clock and suddenly lit up when an idea came to him. 

“Well it's almost lunch time! Why don't we make a super lunch for your Uncle Keith when he's done with his lesson?” Hunk suggested to the kids who immediately looked enthusiastic. 

“Yeah!!!” cheered the twins excitedly while Lance nodded in approval. 

Pidge walked past the two and sat on the couch. 

“Well that’s nice. You guys go have your fun. I’ll just be here playing some OverW-”

“Oh no-no-no, Young Lady! You're helping like everyone else,” interrupted Hunk confiscating her laptop. 

“Hey!” protested Pidge when the twins climbed down from Hunk and ran up tugging either one of Pidge’s sleeves. 

“Come on Pidgey! It’ll be fun!” urged Jun as her brother nodded earnestly in agreement. 

Seeing the twins looking up at her with their huge, pure eyes made Pidge weak. 

“Ugh…..  **_Fiiiiiine…_ ** but I am  **not** touching anything that smells funky,” Pidge groaned defeatedly making the children cheer and run into the kitchen with Lance. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Like this Unca Hunk?” Jun asked holding a misshapes sphere but Hunk happily takes it adding it to the others.

“Yup! Just like that! You're a good helper!” Hunk grinned. “We’re making plenty of stuffed meatballs to eat together!” as Pidge took some of the finished raw meatballs rolled them in egg and then panko as Lance was pan frying them.

“Urgh why couldn't I help fry instead of covering them with panko?” Pidge grumbled making a face.

“Because you're too short for the stove,” Lance sniggered before he helped when Pidge flicked raw egg at him.

“This is fun Unca Hunk! It's like playing with play dough!” Chiro giggled.

“Yup! Except you can cook and eat these!” agreed Hunk cheerfully, churning out meatball after meatball with skillful precision. 

Lance smiled as he took pictures with his phone. He was having a lot of fun and getting good material for his observation journal. He was really experiencing a sweet deal. 

Jun was watching Hunk’s hands intently as she eagerly attempted to follow, fumbling with her meatball. 

She pouted disappointedly when it didn't turn out perfect like Hunk’s. 

Hunk saw this and scooted closer to her. 

“No need to rush Jun. Just watch me, nice and slow,” instructed Hunk patiently, demonstrating to the twins at a slower pace. 

The twins watched and slowly imitated Hunk, their faces hard with concentration. 

Lance turned down the pan a bit so the oil wouldn't go everywhere and just started recording the intense session the twins were having with Hunk. The bigger male seemed to enjoy showing the twins how to make perfect spheres.

“Ah! We did it Unca Hunk look!” The twins cheered as they held up their meatballs.

“That's great you two! Soon you'll be able to make them better than Hunk!” Pidge chuckled as Hunk mocked gasped as the twins burst into a fit of giggles.

“They're such good kids,” Lance chuckles as he stopped recording and went back to cooking the food.

“So have you at least thought about what I said?” Pidge smirked as Lance huffed.

“I'm still sore you actually blackmailed me to get you two to stay here,” Lance grumbled before he spoke in a soft voice. “I do like Keith… but I just don't want things to get weird between us…”

Pidge looked sympathetic as she placed a hand on Lance’s back. 

“Hey, it's gonna be alright,” she said to him reassuringly making Lance look back at her with a small yet still nervous smile. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith was greeted to the most mouth watering aroma the second he left the room after his session. 

He had not realized how hungry he was until he heard a deep rumbling from his stomach. 

Slav perked up as well as he hopped onto the staircase banister and slid down way ahead of Keith in the direction of food. 

“Slav wait get back here!” Keith chuckled as he hurried down the steps to catch up to the ferret who chittered as he zoomed into the kitchen.

There were surprise laughs as the ferret probably found the closest person and was probably begging for food, which he was as soon as he stepped in and saw Slav on Hunk’s shoulders. 

“So what did you guys make? It smells delicious,” Keith asked as Chiro grinned and ran up to Keith who easily picked the younger twin up as he held out a small skewer with the fried meatballs on them.

“Open up and try one Unca Keef! They're really really good!” Chiro said waving the food around in Keith’s face.

“Alright Ahhhh,” Keith said opening his mouth and Chiro grinned putting the one of the skewered meatballs in his mouth.

“ _ Oooh-Haa! Hawt! Hawt!” _ gasped Keith for a moment, breathing hard to cool the meatball before properly chewing it.

His face lit up at the taste as he chewed with more gusto and swallowed.

“Oh wow, that’s really good!” he exclaimed before looking at a grinning Chiro. “You made this?”

“We all did!” Jun exclaimed,waving her arms to get her Uncle’s attention.

“Unca Hunk tawt us how to roll dem up!” Chiro chimed in as Hunk laughed, looking up from feeding Slav a bit of leftover minced meat.

“They are quick learners,” Hunk commented.

Pidge gave a small scoff. “Uh,  _ Yeah~  _ Don’t forget who they take after~” she reminded with a smirk.

Everybody laughed while the twins beamed proudly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Mmmm these are so good you guys,” Keith said eagerly grabbing another skewer as they all sat around the living room. Hunk and Lance Had some papers to work on but made sure to keep the table clear for the food. There  was a Disney movie playing on a tablet which Chiro was watching  while sitting next to Keith as Pidge was teaching Jun how to play Mario Kart.Although Jun was having more fun picking the characters for Pidge to drive as.

“Yeah I figured it would be good to have the kids help with something easy,” Hunk said smiling as he was writing something down.

“Thanks for that Hunk I got some good pictures and videos from that,” Lance said grinning as he was typing on his laptop.

“So do you guys have a plan for the rest of the time you have the twins?” Pidge asked as Jun made her play as baby Rosalina.

“Uh... just wing it I guess, ” Lance shrugged. “Between me writing my report and Keith's tutoring we kinda just let the kids decide. The ferret just tags along when he feels like it.”

“Well look at you two working together~ You're like married couple~” teased Hunk nudging Lance playfully. 

Keith laughed while Lance stifled a blush and eyeballed Hunk. 

“It's fun staying with Unca Keef and Unca Lans~!” exclaimed Jun enthusiastically while Chiro nodded still mesmerized by the magic of Disney. 

“Hey, why don't we go somewhere this weekend? Pidge and I got clear schedules, and you don't have any classes right Lance?” suggested Hunk before looking expectantly at Keith. 

“Well…. I guess I'm pretty free this Saturday?”

Hunk clapped his hands excitedly. “Excellent! Where should we go? Kids?”

“ **The Moon!!!!”** the twins declared confidently. 

Keith and Lance exchanged looks while Hunk burst out laughing. Pidge gave a bemused look as she paused the game. 

“Maybe when you're older, Chicks,” Pidge grinned ruffling Jun’s hair. 

“Ooh! The Science Centre is having an Astronomy Interactive! They got plenty of games and performances… ooh and there's an a new holographic astronomy theatre!” Hunk said excitedly. 

Jun and Chiro looked up from their respective activities with huge gasps and eyes sparkling with excitement. 

_“CanwegoCanwego?!”_ they asked excitedly running over to Keith and tugging his pants. 

**_“PWEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE~~~~?!?!?!?!”_ **

**_“_ ** Heeeeeeeyyy why are you asking him? I'm here too you know!” Lance exclaimed in mock outrage while the twins kept their grips on Keith though they did look over at Lance.

“That's how mommy and daddy pick things,” Chiro said smiling.

“Yup! Mommy always wins and makes the choice though daddy wins when mommy lets him, ” Jun added.

“Oh yeah what do they do?” Lance asked.

“Mommy says the pretty one gets to say yes or no, that's what she says to daddy, ” Jun stated.

“And Unca Keef is still prettier so he chooses, ” Chiro stated as Keith’s face went red.

Keith cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his bashfulness. 

“Ah-um...sure! W-why not?”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!” cheered the twins as they ran about the house happily. 

“Way to go,  **Mommy~”** teased Lance when Keith swallowed his embarrassment and mimicked Lance’s teasing expression. 

“Thanks….  **_Daddy~”_ **

_ “Ooooooooh…” _ Hunk and Pidge went silently looking at each other with devious glints as they covered their mouths. 

Lance immediately went red as he folded his arms and suddenly crossed his legs.

“Oooh, that has a nice sound…  **_Daddy~”_ ** Pidge teased in a mock flirtatious tone as she shimmied her shoulders. 

The redness immediately left Lance’s face as he looked at Pidge unamused. 

“Ok, that’s enough….”

“Oooh, is  **_Daddy_ ** getting  **_Maaaad~?”_ ** Pidge mock pouted. 

“Quit it Pidge.”

“Why? Is  **_Daddy_ ** gonna  **_spank me_ ** ~?”

Hunk gasped scandalously. “ _ Katarina Pidge Holt! There are children in the room!” _

Keith snickered as Lance gave Pidge a deadpanned look and suddenly stood up. 

“Uh-uh, no way. I ain't touching that!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat as he promptly marched out the room. 

“Oh come on Lance! I was joking with you!” Pidge yelled laughing as they could hear the Cuban grumbling loudly as Pidge was reduced to snickering.

“Having fun at Lance's expense again?” Keith asked looking at Pidge who went back to her game and started to do online racing.

“He’ll be back he still has his work here,” Pidge replied. “So from how comfortable you two are, everything is going well?”

“Yeah? I mean Lance has been good with the kids and has been helping me with them,” Keith said as he could still hear the kids running around. “Chiro! Jun! Stop running around and come back to the living room!”

“Okay Unca Keef!”

The small pattering of feet heard running on the floor and the twins reappeared, Jun going right back to Pidge watching and Chiro back to the couch. Chiro pouted when he couldn't get on the couch and held his arms up to Keith, who chuckled and lifted Chiro into his lap where the boy settled down and went back to watching Disney on the iPad.

Hunk and Pidge just exchanged knowing, devious smiles once more as they resumed their activities, multiple game plans formulating in their brains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “So how do you feel?” asked Lance laying next to Keith who had his hair bundled up in a towel turban while his face was slathered in a mud mask with moist cotton sheets over his eyes.
> 
> “Ridiculous…”


	14. Night Time Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have some more bonding time!

The next couple of days went by quickly. 

 

Before everyone knew it, it was finally Friday night. 

The twins were so excited for their Saturday excursion that they could barely find it in them to fall asleep as they excitedly danced while Keith and Lance were trying to dress them in their pyjamas. 

“Chiro, Jun I know you're excited but if you don't get dressed and don't sleep you won't be rested for tomorrow,” Keith sighed as Chiro was running around shirtless while Jun was in her underwear.

“He's right if your don't get enough sleep then you won't be able to see everything. And you want to see everything don't you?” Lance said. “You might miss out on some exciting things if you're too tired for the museum.”

“No! We wanna see everything!” Jun said gasping. “Come on Chiro we need to sleep if we want to see the whole museum!”

Chiro nodded letting Keith finish getting him dressed and Lance getting Jun completely dressed. They tucked the twins in as they settled in. Slav hopped into the bed with the twins and slither in between the pillows. 

“Nite Unca Keef, Unca Lans, ” The twins yawned as they curled up with each other drifting off.

“Well that was an effort and more,” Keith sighed quietly as they left the room and headed to Keith's where they now shared a room.

“I'll go wash up first then you can have the bathroom since  **_I_ ** don't take longer than 30mins.” Keith said.

“Come on just ONCE let me share my routine with you!” Lance asked the darker haired male.

“No, it's too troublesome.”

“It is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is too.”

**“Is not!”** retorted Keith firmly as soon as he touched the doorknob to his room when his eyes suddenly widened in realization at what Lance just did. 

_ “Dammit!” _ he cursed as Lance grinned brightly in amusement. 

“I’m not gonna do it,” Keith said firmly, opening the door and walking in. 

“Oh  _ come  _ **_on_ ** , Keith! A little moisturizer is not gonna kill ya’” Lance insisted, walking in after Keith and closing the door behind them. 

“You're going to to keep bugging me all night long until I say yes aren't you?” Keith commented dryly as Lance gave him a huge grin.

“Come ooonnn it'll be good for you I promise! Just this time and if you don't like it I'll try not bothering you so much next time,” Lance tried. “So...just this once, humor me?  **_Pleeeeeaaaassseee~~~?”_ **

Keith faltered a bit as Lance blinked his beautiful blue eyes at him. Something about them just made it really difficult for Keith to resist as he gave a defeated sigh.

“ **_Alright fine…...”_ ** Keith said in resignation.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, the door to the toddlers room opened slightly as Hunk and Pidge poked their heads in.

_ “Psst! You awake Chicks?”  _ Pidge called out in a whisper.

The twins immediately sat up, revealing that they were pretending to be asleep the whole time.

_ “Yes Pidgey!” _ they answered in unison holding up their special lion night light, illuminating a soft glow.

Hunk and Pidge gave thumbs up as they went in, not turning on the lights.

_ “Ok kids...so here’s the plan for tomorrow….”  _ Pidge began to explain taking a seat on the bed next to Chiro while Jun climbed onto Hunk’s lap.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“So how do you feel?” asked Lance laying next to Keith who had his hair bundled up in a towel turban while his face was slathered in a mud mask with moist cotton sheets over his eyes.

“Ridiculous…” 

“It's suppose to help relax you, stop being so tense and just relax, ” Lance huffed trying not to move. He could feel Keith shifting next to him grumbling.

“How much longer do I have to keep this stuff on?” Keith sighed as he tried to ease the tension but it was rather difficult with Lance right next to him. He still wasn't use to sharing his bed with the other.

“Until it completely dries then we wash it off and then continue, ” Lance said. “It's worth it Keith trust me!”

“If you are gonna take a picture of me then we are done,” Keith threatened. 

Lance pursed his lips as he silently put his phone away. 

There was a silence in the air that was slowly building up tension. 

“Um….So how’s Shiro and Allura been doing?” asked Lance in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Keith let out a sigh. “Well, they’re doing all they can to help Coran deal with the  _ ‘slipperies’” _ he replied doing air quotes. “They are otherwise enjoying being in New Zealand…”

“Nice…”

 

Silence again.

 

“So how’s that assignment of yours coming along?” Keith asked this time. 

Lance shrugged a bit even though Keith can’t see it. “It’s coming together piece by piece. Jun and Chiro are  **really** advanced in developmental stages for kids their age.”

“Huh, really?”

“Yeah, well articulated sentence structure, excellent fine and gross motor skills, that sort of stuff.”

“Well, when you consider whose gene pool they swam out off…”

“I know right? It’s a wonder both of them aren’t born with superpowers. Their parents are practically Captain America and Wonder Woman!”

“Captain America? Really? Not Winter Soldier?”

Lance thought for a moment. “Winter Soldier?”

“The arm you heathen, Shiro has a metal arm like Bucky does, ” Keith retorted.

“He may have the arm of the winter soldier but he’s pretty much Captain America with his do good attitude. The guy’s practically a saint!” Lance retorted but he heard Keith snort. “Please, like he wasn’t an angel when you were living with him there’s no way he did anything bad.”

“One he’s my brother so of course I have dirt on him and two you forget at one point Shiro was a stupid teenager like everyone else so of course he got into some dumb stuff. Especially when it concerned the pining Allura and Shiro did with each other,” Keith replied.

“Stories or it didn’t happen! I’d say pictures but we can’t exactly move and I’m pretty sure Shiro probably would’ve burned any pictures that incriminated him, ” Lance said as he could hear low chuckling next to him indicating that Keith was laughing.

“Oh dude you have no  **idea!”** laughed Keith. “Where do I even begin?”

Lance smiled as he felt a warm glow in his chest as he lay there experiencing this jovial side of Keith, enthusiastically listening to him spilling all sorts of stories about Shiro’s youth, both of them completely unaware of the secret planning taking place not to far from their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> The nape of Keith's neck was glowing an obvious shade of red, with the color slowly climbing up to the tips of his ears. 
> 
> “You ok Buddy?”
> 
> “F-fine!!” Keith squeaked as he focused on the mirror to brush his teeth trying not to let his eyes stray to the shower where he could hear the water curtain.


	15. The Science Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIELD TRIP!

Keith had to admit, after trying out the beauty regime the night before and dishing out all sorts of stories of his brother, he actually felt more refreshed than he had ever been that morning as he could not help but poke and feel his freshly rejuvenated skin while admiring it in the mirror. 

“ _ Come ooooon~” _ Lance teasingly urged as he came into the bathroom wearing nothing but his robe. “Admit it, you feel great~”

“Okay so I'll  **_admit_ ** it pays off if this is the result I get but all those bottles still seem so extra.” Keith said standing upright as Lance was still smirking.

“All the extra-ness is what makes  **aaaall this** ,” Lance said indicating to himself. “Worthwhile.”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say,” Keith said actually liking how his skin felt and maybe wouldn't mind doing this again with Lance.

“I'll convert you yet,” Lance said as Keith heard a shifting of fabric and glanced over at Lance and felt his face start to get warmer when he saw warm caramel skin peeking from the blue robe that was being removed. 

“But you’re definitely a long way from catching up to me!”Lance declared with a laugh as he hung his robe when he suddenly noticed Keith had gone quiet, his eyes nervously shifting in the mirror unsure of where to look as he awkwardly tried to apply toothpaste to his toothbrush. 

The nape of Keith's neck was glowing an obvious shade of red, with the color slowly climbing up to the tips of his ears. 

“You ok Buddy?”

“F-fine!!” Keith squeaked as he focused on the mirror to brush his teeth trying not to let his eyes stray to the shower where he could hear the water curtain.

“Alright! I shouldn't be that long!” Lance called and Keith couldn't help but make a noise.

“Somehow I doubt that!” Keith called back. “Look how long it took for the facials!”

“Hey all the time for skin care is completely necessary! Both in and out of the shower you One Bottled Heathen!” Lance called back.

“I use Soap and Shampoo like normal people, Lance!” Keith argued back, the bantering keeping his mind focused on arguing with Lance.

“Not the good kind!! You seriously need the better stuff!”

“We are not making a trip to the drug store Lance!” 

“What drug store? I’m talking Lush, baby!!”

“Not in a million years!”

**_“I will bend you to my will!!!”_ **

_ “Just shower like a sane person and be done with it!!!”  _ Keith retorted in frustration before spitting in the sink and left the bathroom, but not before flushing the toilet leaving Lance to comically shriek in surprise as Keith closed the door with a satisfied smirk.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith and Lance came down giving each other stink eyes.

After the toilet flushing incident, Lance got his revenge on Keith by using up all the hot water, much to the latter’s chagrin who shivered slightly coming out of the bathroom.

Pidge and Hunk were already downstairs with the twins getting breakfast ready so they could get to the science museum as early as they could.

“That was cold man…” Lance grumbled as his skin was still slightly red from the sudden burst of hot water.

_ “Says the one that used up all the fucking hot water you ass _ ,” Keith hissed, shivering slightly and even let out a sneeze making his nose scrunch up.

Lance couldn't help but laugh at the face Keith made.

“That...that face you made!! You looked like a disgruntled kitten!” Lance said laughing.

“Unca Keef is a kitty!” Jun giggled.

“Kitty Keef!” Chiro added as Keith groaned.

“Look what you started!” 

“You  **would** make a pretty Kitty, Keith~” Hunk grinned.

**“** Such a Pretty Kitty Keef~” Pidge added with a snicker making Keith just groan some more.

“You guuuuuuuys…... **_seriously?!”_ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Gimme an F! Gimme an E! Gimme an R-R-E-T-S! Fewwets! Fewwets! Are the best! Whoz the best Fewwet that we have! We Wuv him, His name is Slav! YEAH! _ ” cheered the twins enthusiastically in the car as the others all applauded save for Keith who tapped the steering wheel instead.

“Wow you made up that cheer?” Hunk asked impressed.

“Yeah! Mommy helped us make it up! Shez weally good at spelling!” Chiro exclaimed proudly.

“We sang it on Slav’s birthday!” Jun piped up. “But then he got scared and hid in Mommy’s hair for a looooong time….”

Pidge and Lance snorted in laughter while Hunk straight out guffawed at the thought while even Keith’s shoulders shook. 

“Unca Keef, how come Slav can’t come with us to the Museum?” Jun asked with a pout. “I miss him!”

“I’m sorry, kiddo but they don’t allow pets there,”Keith explained.

“Why?” asked Chiro.

“Because it’s against the rules.”

“Why?” Jun asked this time catching Keith slightly off guard.

“B-because that’s what the museum people said?”

_ “Whyyy~?” _ Both twins pressed on with cheeky smiles.

“Because they make the rules!”

_ “ _ **_Whyyyyy~?!”_ ** giggled the twins.

“Oh look we’re here!!!” Keith exclaimed in relief while sending glares to the other three who were stifling their laughter.

Since Lance was the closest he kicked him rather hard in the shin getting a nice painful yelp from him as he got out of the car and unbuckled Chiro while Lance got Jun as Pidge and Hunk got out and were smirking at each other behind the other two’s backs.

“Let me and the others know if you guys get tired of walking alright?” Keith said as he put Chiro down but held his hand.

“It’s okay we’ll be fine! We wanna see everything!! Let’s go go go already!” Chiro whined as Jun was doing the same to Lance who laughed.

“Come on losers I downloaded the map for the best possible way around to see and try all the activities. There’s a huge slide that you kids will love,” Pidge said as the twins cheered quickly tugging the two adults inside. Once they paid for admissions the kids were in awe trying to look at everything as they walked further inside, overhead there was a huge solar system that had moons surround the planets as there were signs that pointed to where all the activities were.

Immediately, Pidge lead them towards the main lobby as she pulled up a map.

“Okay kids messy or clean fun first?” Pidge grinned.

“Messy!” they cheered.

“To the nature center then!” Pidge said marching forward as the kids marched behind her with Hunk pulling up the rear while Lance and Keith simply trailed behind normally. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The nature exhibit apparently had a bug exhibit going on. Among them, was a dirtbox for small kids to try and dig up earthworms. 

Hunk looked queasy as Pidge dangled a worm Chiro dug up in front of Hunk making Keith and Lance laugh out loud. 

The group later made their way to a butterfly enclosure where the twins sat on Hunk’s shoulders waving delightfully at the colorful flying insects as Lance took pictures. 

Quite a lot flocked around Hunk ( Pidge suspects it's because of his blindingly yellow shirt and the fact he smells like cookies) practically decorating his shirt. 

Everybody was thoroughly enjoying themselves until Lance noticed a large peacock butterfly land on Keith's head unnoticed as Keith was smiling brightly. 

Keith seemed to just enjoy the atmosphere watching the twins giggling trying to reach out and touch the butterflies. They laughed as some of them landed on their out stretched hands for the butterflies to land.    


The peacock butterfly was joined by another landing on Keith’s head. Since they were essentially inside a greenhouse there was plenty of light that just made Keith glow.

Lance’s eyes were twinkling as he reflexively snapped a photo of Keith, the sound of the shutter sent the butterflies to flutter away. 

It was then Keith caught Lance staring entranced at him, suddenly making Keith feel a little self conscious and shy as he nervously swept his hair behind his right ear. 

“What?”

Lance took in a sharp breath when he realized himself and looked away. “Nothing!”

The twins caught the interaction and looked at each other giggling. 

“Unca Hunk! Let's go look at Space stuff!” said Chiro excitedly tugging on Hunk’s right ear. 

“Yeah! Space Stuff!” cheered Jun in agreement, tugging Hunk’s other ear. 

“Alright I think it's starting to really get warm in here anyway, you guys alright moving on?” Hunk called as Pidge nodded. “Keith? Lance? You coming?”

“Y-yes!” Lance stuttered out. 

Keith quickly followed after him, both their faces tinted pink which didn't escape the others looks as they secretly grinned at each other.

“When are we doing the plan?” Chiro asked Hunk whispering.

“Maybe when we get the space stuff cuz that's your Uncles’ favorite thing, well more Keith than Lance since Lance would like the marine part as well, ” Hunk replied grinning back.

“Trust us the plan should hopefully get them moving,” Pidge added rubbing her hands together like an evil genius. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone was having the time of their lives in the Space exhibit, especially with twins getting to try a kids size version of a moonwalk simulator which was basically a chair suspended a strong spring that could be moved about by the instructor. 

The highlight however was Pidge somehow convincing Hunk to ride a large gyroscope. 

Keith, Lance, the twins and Pidge watched as their friend got strapped in and saw the gyroscope gaining speed.

“How...did you convince Hunk to get on that knowing his motion sickness?” Lance asked warily as he listened to Hunk’s yelling as the gyroscope was really moving.

“I have my ways….” Pidge said smirking making Keith grab Chiro and Lance grab Jun and took a few steps back from the cackling girl.

None of them were surprised when Hunk came tottering out looking drunk and rather green in the face so Pidge moved the trash bucket close to Hunk as he retched up this morning’s breakfast.

“Guess that took more out of you then I thought,” Pidge said innocently making Hunk glower at her before he went back to throwing up. “I'll stay with Hunk until he's better you guys go on ahead of us.”

“You sure? I mean it was suppose to be group thing today,” Keith asked worried but Pidge waved them off.

“Nah it's fine besides if you don't hurry up you're gonna miss the star show in the theater arena. I heard they added a feature where the constellations form their name and then come to life running around in 3D, ” Pidge said .

“Let's go-let's go-let's go!!!” Jun said bouncing in Lance's arms, making Lance quickly readjust her so she sat on his shoulders. 

“Woah! Ok, ok! We’re going, we’re going!” laughed Lance he turned to leave. “Come on Keith!”

“Right with ya, Buddy!” responded Keith, walking next to Lance after putting Chiro on his shoulders. 

As the two moved away, the twins looked back to Pidge shooting sneaky smiles and thumbs up while the bespectacled girl did the same. 

 

It was time for Operation Klance to officially begin! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> A flock of doves flew down to Keith and Lance specifically and swirled around them, forcing them to press against each other. 
> 
> The two jumped in surprise as they looked at each other before awkwardly averting their gazes.


	16. Operation Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Operation Klance commence!

The two bought tickets for their now smaller group and entered the theatre, already gasping in awe at the sheer size of the place. 

An attendant by door smiled at them as she handed out 3d glasses to them along with a pair of booster seats for the toddlers. The twins were excited they got booster seats and laughed when they were placed in their seats and put on the 3D glasses.

“Whooaaaa! Everything looks so weird and funny!” Chiro laughed.

“It's like I'm seeing double!” Jun added.

“Guys you don't put them on yet, it's gonna make everything funny!” Lance laughed as he tried to take them from Jun, but the girl squealed and tried to move out of Lance’s reach.

“Unca Keef what did Pidgey say about the stars again?” Chiro asked."What was that big word?”

“Constellations?”

“Yeah! That one!”

“See all the stars shown above is?” Keith asked pointing to the display of starts that was changing as people were coming in. “It's like your dot to dot books. If you connect the stars they make a picture! Certain pictures have names and those are constellations.”

“Oooooh~~~~” both children cooed at once. 

 

**_::Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Golion Star Theatre! Our ‘Magic in the Stars’ Show is about to begin! Please switch off or silent all mobile devices before the show!::_ ** a female announcer informs as everybody began to settle into their seats. 

 

The twins looked at each other excitedly as the lights begin to dim. 

Lance couldn't help but have a strange feeling which Keith noticed. 

“What's up?”

“I don't know if it was just me, but did  that announcer sound like Pidge?”

Keith furrowed his brows thinking back. “I dunno?”

_ “Shhhhhhhh!!!!”  _ shushed the twins sitting on either side of Keith and Lance so that the two young adults sat between them. 

Lance still looked suspicious as he glanced at Keith who shrugged helplessly before they turned their heads to the ceiling where the stars were displayed and the lights fully turning off so the stars extended past the ceiling to the walls and some looked like they were falling.

 

**_::Now please put on your glasses to fully enjoy your show! Where we show you the wonders of the galaxy and all it's hidden beauty!::_ **

 

There was a slow orchestra that started as all the stars started to move around, many people gasping in awe. With the 3D glasses the stars looked like they were going to fall into their hands. The tempo picked up and soon planets and galaxies appeared as a myriad of colors washed over the auditorium even on the audience.

“This is so pretty!” Jun whispered excited making Lance glance down at her, he looked over to check on Chiro and Keith and saw the content look on Keith’s face as Chiro was whispering excited to him as hues of purple and blue danced across both of them.

All of a sudden, the stars and planets began to swirl around the room faster and faster, converging into one spinning Catherine Wheel of stars before it exploded into a fantastic shimmer of cosmic dust. 

The audience gasped in surprise before transitioning into ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. 

The cosmic dust began to gather into small glowing stars that morphed into the shapes of both real and mythical animals like dolphins, unicorns, dragons, deer and phoenixes that flew around the room, interacting with the audience who gasped mystified. 

A flock of doves flew down to Keith and Lance specifically and swirled around them, forcing them to press against each other. 

The two jumped in surprise as they looked at each other before awkwardly averting their gazes. 

The star doves suddenly disintegrated in orbs of light, flitting about like fireflies. 

A few formed a twinkling crown on Keith's head, illuminating his large eyes as he smiled in awe before he caught sight of Lance and nearly burst out laughing, seeing as the lights formed glasses and moustache on Lance’s face. 

Keith couldn’t help but let out a laugh which he quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn’t disturb the show and the people surrounding them. Lance wondered what Keith was laughing about but his lips twitched when he couldn’t help but see how cute Keith looked laughing so freely. Without missing a beat Keith quickly pulled out his phone and switched the camera and showed Lance his newly aquired look.

With a muffled squawk he brushed away the lights scowling now even more suspicious as the lights continued to form falling stars and more constellations. He huffed as he saw the lights floating away from Keith.

“There is no way Pidge doesn’t have something to do with this the little gremlin,” Lance grouched to himself as the twins ooohed and ahhed as Jun was pointing out the animal shapes.

Keith watched as the lights moved around to the music which suddenly changed to a familiar song from one of Lance’s favorite movies. Lance watched them float around the other boy in the corner of his eye and saw flowers forming around his head, but narrowed his eyes when discreetly above the flowers were the words spelled out, " _ Kiss the boy~”  _ just long enough for Lance to register before they broke formation and floated off. 

Lance blushed so strongly that steam rose out of his head much to Keith's confusion when he happened to look over. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Up in the projection booth, Hunk was nervously keeping a lookout while Pidge was puppeteering the controls with ease. 

_ “Is it working?”  _ Hunk asked in a loud whisper.  _ “That bribe we gave the projector guy to disappear was painful enough on my wallet as it is! Plus me getting that ride so that we have an excuse to disappear! ” _

_ “It’s too dark for me to tell!”  _ Pidge hissed over her shoulder _. “But I think it’s doing something!"  _

Hunk looked hopeful as he turned his attention back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance nervously shifted his eyes to Keith as the latter was being none the wiser as he stared up mesmerized by the show.

Lance swallowed while fidgeting.

Should he? Or maybe not?

The more he looked at Keith and saw him watching Chiro and talking quietly to him before he goes back enjoying the show.

The smiles, the quiet laughter, the soft looks he gives the kids, the time they spent together either watching and taking care of the twins and figuring out a sort of system between the two.

 

He...he actually kind of wanted that.

 

Just the thought of staying with Keith and just having moments together even with the twins was something he could get use to. Swallowing his nerves, he cleared his throat quietly.

“Hey uh Keith?” Lance asked quiet.

“Hmm?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously. ”Keith I just wanna tell you something and well just let me finish okay?”

“Right now? Can’t we wait till the show’s over?”

Lance clutched his own chest, he could feel his heartbeat got even faster.

“I-it’s r-really important…”

Keith tore his eyes away from the show to look at Lance. 

The instant their eyes met, Lance immediately got more nervous as the words became more jumbled in  his head.

“K-k-k...eith...I-I-I…”

All of a sudden, the lights turned completely out, plunging the entire theatre into darkness much to the surprise of the audience.

**_::We apologize for the interruption. We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please sit tight and we will resume the show in a few minutes~::_ ** A new female announcer spoke sweetly.

Keith and Lance looked about confused.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

At that moment, Hunk sat by the door docilely as one of the female employees had Pidge in a headlock looking incredibly stern.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The show continued after a few more minutes in the dark and there wasn't anymore light show with the lights flying around which disappointed some people.

Keith and Lance leaned back into their seats watching the show but Keith looked over at Lance who’s shoulders were slumped.

“Hey what were you saying earlier?” Keith asked quietly but Lance gave him a weak smile.

“It's okay lets just enjoy the show,” Lance replied turning his head back up to the ceiling making Keith frown. It had seemed important what Lance was trying to saw earlier, but if Lance didn't want to talk he wasn't going to push the issue. Though he was wondering why his heart was beating slightly faster when Lance had looked at him earlier.

The twins looked up at their Uncles, folding their arms and pouting. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith was surprised to find Pidge and Hunk waiting outside the museum once the group got out. 

Hunk was looking like a guilty dog while Pidge had her cheeks blown out looking incredibly peeved. 

“Hey guys! So this is where’ve you been!” exclaimed Keith cheerfully as the twins ran up to Pidge and Hunk asking to be carried. 

“Uh y-yeah!” replied Hunk forcing a smile as Jun sat on his shoulder. “Sorry… I guess I was sicker than I thought _ … Right, Pidge?” _

Pidge shot Hunk a look when he elbowed her arm a bit. 

“Uh huh...you feeling better though Hunk?” Lance asked still suspicions of the two while Keith was oblivious to what was going on.

“Unca Keef I'm hungry!” Chiro whined from Pidge’s arms. “That was a long show and I want food!”

“Well there's a park and some food places nearby we can just walk to from here ,” Keith said smiling. “I'm sure we’ll find something.”

The others agreed and walked over to the park. The others trailed behind Keith and Lance who failed to notice the grumpy looks from the twins as they looked at Pidge and Hunk who were equally disappointed that their plan failed.

“Damn we were so close,” Pidge muttered under her breath.

“So we did all that for nothing, ” Hunk whined as Jun patted Hunk’s head comfortingly. 

“We liked it, Unca Hunk…” Jun whispered, hugging Hunk’s head while Chiro nodded in agreement and hugged Pidge, automatically making them feel a little better. 

Unknown to them, Lance’s sharp ears had caught every word as he internalized a triumphant yet appalled yell. 

 

_ ‘I KNEW IT!!! THEY WERE ALL BEHIND IT!!!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Suppose I do tell him.. What happens when he rejects me and it becomes super insanely awkward between us!?” Lance said anxiously. “We finally got close enough to be friends I don't want to ruin that….”
> 
> Hunk and Pidge fell silent as Lance huffed and leaned against the side of the machine looking downcast. “Besides…… I’m pretty sure he doesn't see me like that… a guy like him? He could probably do a lot better than me…” he muttered with a bitter tone.


	17. He Won’t Say He’s in Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First...we've got to create...the mooo-
> 
> Wait, wrong Disney MOVIE!!!

The group found a nice little family diner not too far from the museum as they quickly found a booth for themselves.

Just before they sat down Hunk and Pidge felt Lance clap his hands on their shoulders as his face held a stiff smile.

“Hey buddy, why don't you go ahead and order first. Hunk, Pidge and I are gonna pick out something from the jukebox~” Lance said cheerfully to Keith who smiled back and nodded being none the wiser as the Cuban ‘guided’ the two masterminds away.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they were far enough Lance folded his arms and glowered at the two. Pidge stared back while Hunk was shifting nervously looking between the two.

There was a tense air between them waiting for someone to break and Hunk unable to take the pressure cracked.

“It was for a good cause!” He said weakly. “I mean we see the looks you two send to each other so we thought we would help you out!”

“By having lights spell out ‘ _kiss the boy ‘_ right behind his head!?” Lance hissed back.

“If anything it seemed to work or nearly worked if you two aren't together already. Seriously you two are acting so domestic with each other and the twins is disgustingly cute, ” Pidge retorted folding her arms. “Just tell him pretty sure your feelings would be reciprocated.”

“I’m not gonna take relationship advice from someone who's high school prom date was a drone they built in their garage,” sneered Lance, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

“Hey, I’ll have you know Rover was the most enjoyable date I ever had! And I built him in my room!” hissed Pidge in retort.

“Now, now…” Hunk said softly, waving his hands in an attempt to calm them down.

"Suppose I do tell him.. What happens when he rejects me and it becomes super insanely awkward between us!?” Lance said anxiously. “We finally got close enough to be friends I don't want to ruin that….”

Hunk and Pidge fell silent as Lance huffed and leaned against the side of the machine  looking downcast. “Besides…… I’m pretty sure he doesn't see me like that… a guy like him? He could probably do a lot better than me…” he muttered with a bitter tone. 

Hunk and Pidge softened up as they looked at their friend sympathetically.

“Aw…. Buddy….” sniffed Hunk, pulling Lance in for a hug.

“Don't say that about yourself, man…” Pidge said lightly punching Lance’s arm.

“I can't help it I've seen the way people look at him and stuff,” Lance muttered back before Pidge pinched him.

“They may look at him but all they see is a pretty face. You know Keith a lot better than they ever will do you're already miles ahead,” Pidge said. “Come on Lance you know Keith, you've known him for a while, Keith has a very low tolerance of people he can't stand and he's letting you stay with him for two weeks in his home.”

“That's only because the twins softened him up to the idea,” Lance replied back.

“He could've still said no or have you just come over overday he wouldn't of let you stay if he didn't like you in some way Lance. Come on buddy we just want you to be happy,” Hunk said gently.

Lance gave his friends a wry smile.

“Look guys… I appreciate what you are trying to do, really, but honestly it's not gonna happen…” he sighed dejectedly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and walking back to the booth.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, what took you so long?” asked Keith the instant he noticed Lance. “Hope you don't mind, but we ordered for you as well.”

Lance gave Keith a bright smile. “Thanks bud. Well you know, musical differences is all. Pidge isn't big on the music selection they have in that jukebox.”

Keith nodded in understanding just as their food began to arrive.

Hunk and Pidge returned shortly after, making sure to slider in the furthest away from Lance, instantly making him suspicious.

Before Lance had a chance to ask though, the familiar strains of a certain Disney song began to play in the air.

 

**_If there’s a prize for rotten judgement…_ **

**_I guess I already won that...._ **

 

Lance’s eye-twitched as he shot Pidge and Hunk a look while they feigned ignorance.

 

**_No man is worth the aggravation…._ **

**_That’s ancient history been there, Done that!_ **

 

“You guys picked a Disney song?” Keith asked not seeing Lance’s glare to the two across from them.

“We thought the twins would like it, since Shiro and Allura had done Hercules that one time for Halloween, ” Pidge replied grinning as the twins laughed.

“Daddy told us Mommy was really pwetty and called daddy Shiwo the hewo!” Jun giggled.

“Oh yeah I remember only because they had dragged me into being Hades while the twins were Pain and Panic,” Keith said rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah! Man your group was great!” Hunk laughed. “Hades carrying around his two little minions.”

“I was a glorified babysitter,” Keith retorted but was laughing. “Though winning the best group theme was awesome! The twins really had fun at Disneyland.”

“Can we go there again Unca Keef? Jun and I don't remember much…” pouted Chiro.

Keith smiled and ruffled Chiro’s hair. “Someday kiddo.”

“Yaaaaay!!!!” cheered the twins.

Meanwhile Hunk and Pidge caught Lance absent-mindedly glancing over to Keith, smiling tenderly. Suddenly Lance realized himself and quickly turned away, glaring at the urging looks of his other two ‘soon-to-be-former’ best friends.

The lyrics of the song playing in the background continued to ironically narrate their thoughts.

 

**_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling!_ **

 

**_Baby, we’re not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!_ **

 

Hunk and Pidge stared unconvinced at Lance.

Lance jumped a bit when he felt Hunk lightly kick his shin as the two kept gesturing to Keith with their eyes.

 

**_Face it like a grown up! When’re gonna own up that you got (Got!) Got it Baaaa~aad!!!_ **

 

Lance frowned and flared his nostrils.

 

**_No Chance! No way! I won't say it! No! No!_ **

 

Lance stubbornly  yet subtly shook his head.

 

**_Give up! Give in!_ **

 

Hunk and Pidge raised their eyebrows as Pidge indicated with her own face.

 

**_Check the grin, you're in lo~ove!_ **

 

Lance suddenly signaled to excuse himself as he got up and walked towards the jukebox to change the song, prompting the other two quickly go after him.

 

**_This scene won't play!_ **

**_I won’t say I’m in looooove!!!!_ **

 

Pidge placed a hand on his arm.

 

**_You're doin’ flips, read our lips,_ **

**_You’re in love!_ **

 

Lance shook off the hand and shoved his own into his pockets.

 

**_You're way off base, I won't say it!_ **

**_Get off my case!_ **

**_I won't say it!_ **

 

Hunk and Pidge exchanged sorry looks before slowly turning and heading back to their table, leaving Lance alone.

 

**_...Don't be proud, it's ok you're in love…._ **

 

Lance reached the jukebox, ready to select another song when he hesitated and glanced back over to the table where he saw Keith laughing making his own eyes glitter as tender smile formed on his face while his heart raced.

 

**_Ohhh-ohh-ohhh…._ **

 

**_At least out loud… I won't say I'm in…_ **

 

**_Loooo~ooo~oove~......_ **

 

**_(shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, shoo do… sha-la-la-la-la-la-la...Aaaah~)_ **

 

Lance turned back to the jukebox with a smile to himself as he fished out a coin from his pocket and slotted it in with a clack .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Lance quickly slipped his pillow into Keith's arms which appeared to pacify him as he pulled the covers over Keith. Lance took a silent deep breath as he could not help but brush Keith's long fringe away from his face. 
> 
> Ba-Dump!
> 
> Lance grimaced at the sudden skip his chest. 
> 
> It really hurt…


	18. It Hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is conflicted and it's tearing him up inside.

_ ‘I….really don’t know how much longer I can last like this…’ _ Lance thought to himself wallowing nervously as he felt Keith mumble something and curl up against him in their shared bed.

He had his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist. The bed was wide enough to accommodate the both of them, but not so large that they had much elbow room. So Keith was tucked under Lance’s chin, his hands clasping the pajamas comfortably.

Apparently, Keith was unbothered with the notion of sharing the bed so imagine Lance’s surprise and utter nervousness when Keith casually crawled into bed with him the first night Lance came to bunk in his room. 

At first, Lance wasn't bothered by the idea either, since sharing a bed with his brother was a sometime occurrence. However, as Lance had come to find out over the week, Keith was snuggler when he sleeps. Lance tried to keep his hands above the waist even if he was feeling the soft smooth skin underneath which felt as soft as it looked. He just hoped to whatever deity was watching over them that Keith would not be awaken by the deafening pounding of his heart right now. 

One week had come and gone just like that. 

Pidge and Hunk had ceased their attempts since their failure at the science museum. 

However, thanks to those two, Lance had become more conscious of Keith's presence. Touching his skin alone felt like he was sticking his hand into flowing lava; horrifically burning but yet can't help but do it anyway. 

The night was cool but Lance could feel the beads of sweat running down his forehead. 

Despite all his fervent denying, Lance knew that in his heart what he felt for Keith was way beyond simple affection. 

Try as he might to push away these feelings, the ache in his chest was starting to hurt. 

Lance hesitantly brought his hands up, gently grasping Keith's hands and easing his fingers off his shirt, slowly slipping off the bed. 

Keith's sleeping face scowled as he grasped at the now empty space. 

Lance quickly slipped his pillow into Keith's arms which appeared to pacify him as he pulled the covers over Keith. Lance took a silent deep breath as he could not help but brush Keith's long fringe away from his face. 

 

**_Ba-Dump!_ **

 

Lance grimaced at the sudden skip his chest. 

It really hurt… 

Slowly and silently, Lance got up and left the room, resisting the urge to steal one last glance before he shut the door and headed downstairs to sleep.

Slav awoke at the appearance of Lance as he poked his head up from his hammock, chittering slightly to grab Lance’s attention to his cage. 

The Cuban noticed as he walked up and smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry little guy. Did I wake you?”

Slav poked at the latch on his cage door with his nose. 

Lance understood and opened it, letting the ferret scamper onto his arm, up to his shoulder and curl around his neck. Lance felt comforted as he scratched under the ferret’s chin. 

“Are you trying to comfort me, boy?”

Slav made a soft purr in reply. 

“It's going to be a long last week Slav,” Lance mumbled as he walked over to the couch and pulled the extra blankets that were draped on its back over him. He shifted a bit trying to get use to hard cushions before settling, Slav had moved from his shoulders to his chest curling up.

The ferret was still looking at him curiously as Lance continued petting him and talk.

“I know what I feel for Keith isn't like how I feel about my family or Hunk and Pidge but at the same time is it really worth it?” Lance said quietly. “Keith is amazing. He already has a job and this house while I'm still in school still studying, not only that but I can't help but stare at him especially when he's smiling and laughing.”

Slav made a bit of a crooning noise as he pressed his small head against Lance’s head.

“Urgh….I know Pidge and Hunk are only trying to help but…” Lance groaned. “Whatever….. Keith and I are just friends… I’m happy enough as it is…” 

Lance huffed with reassurance, only to falter and cover his eyes with his arm. “Yeah…  _ I am. Happy….”  _ he whispered in cracked voice as he tightened his fist. 

 

So why does his chest hurt so much? 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Unca Laaansss! Unca Lans! Wake up wake up wake up!!”

Lance muttered something and tried to turn over but there was an uncomfortable weight on his chest that made him frown.

Quiet voices talked to each other before he felt something soft smack him in the face making him cry out surprise and wake up.

“Hehehe it worked!” Jun giggled as Lance realized the weight on his abdomen were the twins and Chiro had whacked him with his lion plush.

“You're finally awake,” Keith said as he walked up to Lance. “Are you okay? You...you weren't in bed when I woke up and I saw you had come down here. I didn't kick you out of my bed last night did I?”

The twins carefully slid to the floor letting Lance sit up properly. 

“Naw bud. Just felt like keeping Slav company, right boy?”asked Lance turning to the ferret draped on the head of the sofa who gave Lance a sleepy look before resuming sleep. “See?”

Keith raised an eyebrow but said no more as he walked away while Lance heaved a sigh of relief while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Unca Lans I thought you like sleeping with Unca Keef?” Jun asked tilting her head looking at Lance, “Unca Keef is really warm to hug when he sleeps with you!”

“Uh...it’s not that bad and I don’t mind Keef er...KEITH! Just couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to bother him.” Lance replied but the twins looked at each other still not looking like they believe the answer.

“You’re not upset at Unca Keef?” Chiro asked quietly.

“Chiro no...don’t worry I lo-LIKE your Uncle Keith really! Trust me!” Lance said though Chiro was pouting, but before the twins could say anything else Lance screeched when he heard his phone go off only for it to be NOT the ringtone he had set to it.

 

**_::What is love? Baby don’t hurt me!! Don’t hurt me no more!::_ **

 

“PIDGE!!”

“OKAY TO BE FAIR I CHANGED THAT LAST WEEK!!”

Lance cursed inwardly as he scrambled to grab his phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

:: **Hey Lance it’s Plaxum! I wanted to know how your project was going?::**

Lance let out a relieved sigh it was just his classmate.

“Hey Plaxum yeah things are...okay. You’re doing your younger sister Florona right? How’s that going?” Lance asked.

:: **Yeah! It gives me an excuse to babysit her and she’s having fun with it, who’re you doing since aren’t all your younger siblings and other family older?::** Plaxum asked.

“A friend's niece and nephew, they’re twins.”

**::Ooh, that’s lucky. I was worried about you for a second. I would totes share my little sister with you, if it came down to it!::**

Jun frowned when she saw Lance smile and laugh into his phone.

“You’re sweet Plax~ So what’s up?”

**:: Right! I wanna ask you about the presentation…::**

Chiro looked worried as his sister’s face was turning sour. Jun looked towards Keith who was minding his own business in the kitchen. She then looked back to Lance who was just finishing his conversation.

“Ok Plax~ Luv ya too~” said Lance charmingly before chuckling and ending the conversation and getting up.

Lance liked Plaxum. Lance was charmed by her sweet affectionate personality. She was practically like a sister to him. He smiled happily at the thought.

Jun looked horrified upon hearing that last line as Lance walked past her and headed upstairs.

 

_ Luv ya too~ _

 

_ Luv ya too~ _

 

**_Luv ya too~_ **

 

She recalled her Daddy saying the same thing to Mommy when she says ‘Love you~’ to him.

 

This was terrible! 

 

_ “Unca Lans has a gilfwend!”  _  Jun gasped in realization making Chiro gasp before looking confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Lance felt a chill up his spine when he noticed Jun was glaring at him as he typed up his report, comparing his notes. 
> 
> The little girl sat in her chair, angrily blowing bubbles into her milk as she aggressively bit into a cookie as Hunk removed a new batch from the oven.


	19. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun's misunderstanding gets the better of her.

Keith frowned when Jun seemed to be irritated as she came back into the kitchen with a quiet Chiro behind her.

“Guys are you okay? What's wrong?” Keith asked kneeling down looking at the two.

Jun just pinched her lips tightly looking upset while Chiro hugged his lion plushie and moved into Keith’s arms which only confused the dark haired male.

“I’m ok…” Jun mumbled as she sighed, her expression not looking as tight but she still looked upset about something.

Jun was worried. Unca Lans was supposed to like Unca Keef! 

He can't have a gilfwend! 

Unca Lans and Unca Keef belong together!!! 

This all made no sense to Jun. She sees how Lance looked at Keith! Why don't they just tell each other already! 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance felt a chill up his spine when he noticed Jun was glaring at him as he typed up his report, comparing his notes. 

The little girl sat in her chair, angrily blowing bubbles into her milk as she aggressively bit into a cookie as Hunk removed a new batch from the oven. 

He glanced over at Chiro who seemed to be just as confused as he was but he looked more sullen  as he was nibbling in his cookie slowly. When he saw Lance looking at him he quickly ducked his head.

Keith passed by the two refilling their glasses for their snacks, the twins thanked him before going back to what they had been doing previously. Lance quickly went back to typing up his report when he felt the couch sink and saw Keith with a cookie in his mouth holding out the plate for him.

Lance’s cheeks flushed slightly as he covered it up with a smile and accepted a cookie before going back to his report, shoving the entire cookie in his mouth. 

Keith curiously leaned over to see what Lance had written. 

Lance naturally tensed with nervousness but continued to act like nothing was wrong. 

“Wow, looks like your report’s coming along great! The pictures aren't half bad either,” commented Keith, unaware of Lance’s racing heartbeat when Keith suddenly turned a bit to look at Lance, their faces just inches from each other. 

“Could you send me a copy of the pictures? I wanna send some over to Allura and Shiro.”

Lance held his breath a bit. 

“Uh-huh...sure…” 

“Thanks buddy~” said Keith cheerfully as he patted Lance’s shoulder before pulling away and enjoying another cookie. 

Lance felt another shiver as Jun appeared to be glaring at him more intensely than ever. 

 

**_::AND IIIIIIIIII…EEE-IIIIIIII….will always love YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU~~~~!!!!!::_ **

 

**“PIDGE!!!”** Lance yelled in embarrassment as he fumbled with his phone while Keith looked bewildered. 

**“SORRY! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!!!!”**

“What did she do to your phone?” Keith coughed out having nearly swallowed a half eaten cookie whole from the surprised ringtone.

“She messed with my tones and changed them to these types of songs!” Lance hissed as he nearly dropped it several times due to his haste and quickly answered the phone not checking who it was. “Hello!?”

:: **Uh is this a bad time Lance? You sound kinda angry.::** Plaxum’s voice asked from the other end making Lance sigh.

“No no, just bad timing but it’s alright now. You need help again Plaxum?” Lance asked as he waved off Keith’s concerned when he looked worried for a moment before Lance had answered the phone. Shrugging now that the darker toned male next to him was alright he turned the TV on low and started to watch another documentary he found on cryptids. 

As Lance at talked with Plaxum about the assignment he could see Jun for some reason glaring at him harder and even scowling a bit which was kind of scary since her face pretty much resembled her mother’s. 

_ 'It’s that girl again!!!’  _ she guessed correctly as he face grew more crimson, not even noticing Hunk waving his hand in front of her face while Chiro backed away slowly in fright. 

_ ‘Why does Unca Lans talk to her?! He has Unca Keef!!!!’  _

Jun remembered what Pidge told her the other day when they were discussing the plan.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Remember,now is a better time than ever to get those two together! Once your Parents come back and take you home, there would be no reason for Lance to stay here! When that happens they won't meet up for the longest time!!” said Pidge seriously making Jun and Chiro look incredibly worried.  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

In Jun’s brain, all that information translated to:  _ If Unca Lans doesn't confess to Unca Keef soon, they will never get together ever again!!! _

_ ‘If Unca Lans keeps talking to that girl then he won't love Unca Keef anymore!!! Mommy  and Daddy will be back any day now!!! _ ’ Jun thought in horror.  _ ‘There won't be enough time!!!!’ _

“Hey… Jun… are you ok?” Hunk asked worriedly as the toddler was looking visibly stressed by the second. “Jun?”

_ “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”  _ shrieked Jun as she jumped out of her chair and ran towards Lance, clamoring over Keith and him as she slapped the phone out of his hand. 

“What the-?!” 

“ _ JUN?!” _

Jun leapt down and swiped up the phone. 

“UNCA LANS DOESN'T LIKE YOOOOUUUU!!!!!” she screamed into the phone before hanging up. 

There was a moment of complete silence before the girl grabbed the phone and running away, which spurred the adults.

“What the heck!? Chiro what’s wrong with your sister!?” Lance sputtered out horrified.

“I...I  dunno!” Chiro said nervously as Hunk and Pidge were gawking still stunned by the scene. “She just seems really upset about something.”

“That much is obvious,” Pidge muttered.

“Well she can’t just yell that and hang up on my phone call!” Lance said giving chase to the young girl.

“Pidge, you and Hunk stay down here in case she comes down here I’m going to help Lance try and figure out what’s going on with Jun, ” Keith said frowned as he hurried up the stairs. 

Lance ran after the speedy toddler upstairs as he caught her dashing into the bathroom. 

“Jun! What are you-?!” he exclaimed when he froze at the doorway. 

Jun stood on a bathroom stool, scowling and red-faced as she dangled Lance’s phone over the toilet. 

“Jun… give me back my phone…” he said as calmly as he could. 

“No!” declared Jun firmly. “Not until you admit it!”

Lance looked incredibly confused. 

“Wh-! Admit what?!”

“Say you like Unca Keef!”

Lance blushed a bit before frowning. “D-don’t be silly! Of course I like him! We’re friends!”

“Nooooooo!!!!” Jun shook her head frustratedly. “Not like a friend!!!! You like Unca Keef like how Daddy loves Mommy!”

“Wh-wha?! JUN! Stop this! It's not like that!”

“You're LYING!!!!”

“I’m not!" Lance protested going even redder. 

“You ARE! YOU ARE!!!” Jun screeched in tantrum. 

“JUN!”

“SAY IT UNCA LANS!!! SAY IT OR BYE-BYE PHONE!!!”

“JUNIBERRY THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU DO TO SOMEONE’S PROPERTY!”

_ “I’ll do it Unca Lans!” _

Lance knew that she would, like her parents she wasn’t one for idle threats something she had unfortunately gotten from her parents.

“Jun sweetie...about me and your Uncle Keith it’s not...like that…” 

“You LIE!!! You make funny faces at Uncle Keef and you get all funny around him!” Jun argued back her grip slipping a bit making Lance panic. “Say it Unca Lans!”

“Ju-Jun!”

“It’s goin down the potty Unca Lans!” Jun said frowning at Lance as she started to tear up. 

“You’re talking to someone else a lot on the phone and not talking to Unca Keef, and Unca Keef makes you happy!” Jun sniffled.   


Lance softened his look as he gripped the doorframe. 

“Do you promise you will give it back if I do?” 

Jun sniffed hard and nodded. 

Lance’s heart thumped in his ears as he his face become so hot that he swear his brain was beginning to fry. 

“O-ok then…y-you’re right… I-...I-...I love Keith….”

“More than a friend?” Jun pressed. 

Lance sharply inhaled then exhaled slowly. “Yes… more than a friend….”

Jun looked satisfied as she pulled the phone back to her chest. 

“Ok! Aren’t you happy to hear that Unca Keef?” she asked cheerfully making Lance freeze as he slowly turned around to find Keith staring at him with a gaping mouth and a burning red face. 

Chiro, Pidge and Hunk were not too far away staring in stunned silence as well. 

Lance’s blood instantly ran cold as he shot a betrayed look at Jun who's cheerful look slowly disappeared into one of confusion when she saw the livid expression on his face. 

Lance could feel his blood rushing so fast that he was feeling disoriented as the room began to swirl. 

“Y-you...you AWFUL GIRL JUN!!!” Lance snapped angrily as he dashed past everyone downstairs, grabbing his computer and other belongings in the living room before dashing out the door. 

A loud slam snapped everyone back to focus as Hunk and Pidge quickly ran after Lance but were too late as they caught a figure on a blue moped speeding off down the street. 

Jun looked upset as she sniffled, Keith walked over to the girl and picked her up still in shock himself at what had just happened. He saw Pidge shuffling over and gently pluck the phone from Jun’s grip.

“I’ll go see if he’s ok!” Hunk yelled over his shoulder, running out.

“Er...I’ll…. I’ll take his phone and give it back to him...uh we’ll see you in a bit,” Pidge said trying to leave.

“P-Pidge...is what...did Lance really mean that?...” Keith asked in quiet disbelief, making Pidge stop in her tracks but refused to turn back to him.

_ “If you’d open your eyes sooner this wouldn’t have happened, Stupid…”  _ he heard Pidge mutter darkly as she continued on her way past Chiro who held Slav in his arms.

The little boy peeked around the corner into the bathroom to see Keith sitting on the floor holding Jun who was beginning to tear up, confused at the entire situation. While Keith was patting her back in an attempt to console her, Chiro could see a pained look on Keith’s face as well.

Seeing everybody upset made Chiro upset as well as tears welled up in his eyes. The toddler ran inside with Slav as he threw himself at his uncle and sister, hugging them tightly as much as he could while Slav made a sad croon and squeezed himself into a narrow crook between Keith and Jun.

_ ‘Lance….’  _  was all Keith could think of as he hugged the two sobbing children even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Keith was holding it together for the children's sake, but he himself felt like curling up in a dark room.


	20. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun learns a hard lesson. Keith's gotta deal with his feelings.

:: **Hey Keith! So Allura and I should be boarding the plane soon and be home by tomorrow!::** Shiro said, it was late at night on Keith’s end, when Shiro didn’t get much of a reply he got a good look at his brother,  **::Hey is everything okay?::**

**_‘If you’d open your eyes sooner this wouldn’t have happened stupid’_ ** Pidge’s words kept ringing in his head, it had been a few days since he’s talked to Pidge and the others. 

Lance didn’t return since that day while Hunk and Pidge decided it best to go home as well. The house became more quiet now with the lack of people. 

Jun was still upset and confused at what she had done wrong and that in turn made Chiro feel sad as well. 

Keith was holding it together for the children's sake, but he himself felt like curling up in a dark room. 

The rest days seemed to be blurred together, but his brother’s voice snapped him out of his dazed look.

“Y-yeah just some stuff went on...so you need me to pick you up?” Keith asked holding the blanket tighter around him.

**::Nah we’ll take  cab but seriously are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t had another argument with Lance again have you?::** Shiro asked.

‘ _ Hard to have an argument with someone who hasn’t spoken to you in days,’ _ Keith thought to himself but shook his head. “No… I’m alright… really..”

Shiro clearly looked unconvinced.  **::Keith… look.. If you don't wanna talk about it, I won't force you, but whatever it is, you can’t work it out alone.::**

Keith kept silent as Shiro released a huge exhale. 

**::I gotta go. Take of yourself, baby bro. Tell the kids I love them.::**

Love... That word hurt more than it should have but Keith forced a smile. 

“Sure Shiro… have a good flight…” he said before hanging up. 

“Unca Keef?...” a small voice called out to him. 

Keith looked up to see Jun all red-eyed and standing half hidden by the door frame. 

“Oh.. Jun… sorry kiddo… did I wake you?”

Jun shook her head. 

“Do you wanna come in?”

Jun nodded and made her way inside as Keith made room and lifted her onto the bed with him. The girl clung to Keith's side and sniffed. 

“I'm sowwy…” Jun sniffed as she hugged Keith’s side. “I made Unca Lans mad at me…”

“I'm sure he’ll forgive you Jun...I think he was in more of a shock than anger.” Keith assured as he hugged her gently. “Why don't we go back and sleep together with Chiro and Slav okay?”

“Okay… Unca Keef do you love Unca Lans?” Jun asked as they headed out of the room to the twins.

Keith hesitated a bit. 

“I...I.. maybe? I… I’m not really sure… I'm still surprised he thinks of me like that but...ohh..I  don't know… really..” Keith replied as he sat on the bed laying down as Jun laid her head on his chest and Chiro unconsciously grasped his shirt.

“So yes?” Jun asked confused still. “Unca Lans really likes you a lot that's why we wanted you two to be happy together.”

“Who’s we?” Keith asked though he had a good idea who she was talking about.. “Actually… Don't answer that…”

Jun looked downcast once more. “Unca Lans called me awful…”

Keith petted Jun’s head as she buried her face into his chest. 

“Come on...Lance didn't mean it. He was… mad. People say mean things when they are mad but they don't mean it…”

Tiny hands clutched Keith's shirt tighter. 

“I didn't mean it too… I… I just didn't want him to stop loving you…”

Keith looked surprised. “Huh?”

“Unca Lans kept talking to that girl on the phone! He wasn't paying attention to you and was sleeping downstairs!” Jun sniffles as she turned her testy eyes to Keith. “I was afraid that girl would take Unca Lans from you…”

Keith didn't know to feel either embarrassed or flattered that Jun was being jealous for him. He had to admit he had gotten use to not minding sharing his bed with Lance so when Lance decided to sleep downstairs Keith had thought he had did or said something to Lance to upset him.

It was why he was trying to give the other some space but still trying to get along with him.

He had to admit though… it did feel nice to get closer to Lance the past week. 

Annoying rivalry and habits aside, he did treasure whatever relationship they had. Out of all the people he knew, he felt the closest to Lance after Shiro. 

Lance was there for him after all, that one time he caught him having one of his episodes. 

In all honesty, he was devastated at first that Lance of all people, the one person who does everything he can to one up him with silly and pointless competitions, would find him in such a vulnerable state. 

He knew he shouldn't have thought badly about the other guy but at the time they were hardly talking about anything but proving them better than the other. It was actually nice that Lance knew what to do and he felt he could trust Lance more.

That trust had paid off to them becoming better friends to the happiness of the other and Keith himself was happy at the change. Sure they kept their fights but it wasn't as heated as it was previously. 

Now though…

Now where did he and Lance stand as friends when Lance was forced into a confession and then ran off before Keith could process his own answer.

“Unca Keef? Is Unca Lans gonna want to see me again?” Jun sniffed. “I didn't mean to make him upset I just thought both of you liked each other like mommy and daddy.”

“I’m not gonna lie Juni, you did threaten to flush his phone down the toilet, so of course he would get mad,” pointed out Keith. 

Jun deflated on Keith's chest as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“B-b-but if you give him time I’m sure he would forgive you!”

Jun sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“But kid… you have to understand… it wasn't nice of you to force Lance like that….I just wanna know why you would do that?”

Jun began sniffing again. “Pidgey said…. If we didn't get you two to admit you like each other… you won't see each other again…”

“Aw, Juni…. That will never happen…” Keith kindly reassured, hugging the child. 

“So does that mean you and Unca Lans will talk to each other again?” Jun asked looking at Keith as her Uncle hugged her tightly.

“I'm sure we'll eventually we just have somethings to think about…” Keith replied as he laid down with Jun in his arms.

Jun frowned at that as she looked up at Keith but he just gave her a look that said he didn't want to talk anymore about it.

“Okay...nite nite Unca Keef.” Jun said quietly curling up against her Uncle. 

Keith smiled as he settled down between the twins. 

However, the instant Jun was asleep, a sinister look appeared on Keith's face. 

 

_ ‘ _ **_PIDGE YOU'RE A DEAD GIRL!!!!’_ **

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At that moment, Pidge awoke with a start with a chill down her spine. 

“Why do I feel like my life is in danger?....” she asked herself nervously. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Hunk sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. They really made a downright mess of things. If it were not for their coaxing, maybe Jun wouldn’t have flipped out the way she did.
> 
> Right at that moment, Hunk’s phone began to ring with Keith’s number. Hunk was so surprised that he fumbled with his phone, practically juggling it before he caught it and pressed answer.


	21. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a problem that's gotta be fixed.

Later on during the next day, Keith had packed up all of Jun and Chiro’s belongings and Slav was put in his carrier bag even though he chittered wanting to be outside as he folded up Slav’s cage.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he looked at his phone. 

 

Still no messages.

 

_ ‘Honestly….I don’t even know why I’m feeling so anxious...he has absolutely no reason to talk to me...then again...it’s not like I would even know what to say….’  _ Keith thought bitterly to himself.  _ ‘What right do I even have? I haven’t even decided for myself how I feel about him…Uuuggghhh….THAT IDIOT!!!! LANCE!!!’ _

“So mommy and daddy are coming soon?” Chiro asked holding onto Keith’s shirt making him jump a bit in shock.

“Y-yeah they just have to stop by your home and grab their car to pick you up, aren't you excited to see your parents again?” Keith replied.

The twins looked hesitant as they hugged Keith. Although they were looking forward to see their parents, it just did not felt right for them to leave just yet. 

Lance and Keith were upset because of them. They had to do something.

There was a glint in Jun’s eye as she made eye contact with Chiro who understood immediately.

“You two sit tight and watch cartoons on my tablet, ok? I’ll go grab the rest of your stuff,” informed Keith getting up and walking off as the twins smiled and nodded.

“Okaaaay…”

The instant Keith was out of sight, the twins exchanged eye glints as Chiro whipped out Keith’s phone that he swiped from his pocket.

 

* * *

**Rover2.0: Is Lance still not talking to us?....8 <**

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine: He’s pretty devastated Pidge….. I mean wouldn’t you be if you were in his shoes….The poor guy has a delicate heart as it is...**

 

**Rover2.0: Ugghhhh…….Alright I get it already! This was my fault! I feel bad enough as it is ok???**

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine: We’re both to blame here….we were selfish….**

 

**Rover2.0: I think our intentions went askew from the original intent.**

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine: We probably crossed it at the lights show even if it was fun I'll admit that.**

 

**Rover2.0: Urgh now we have both of them farther than they were before I mean we were doing it for them.**

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine: true but maybe we should've let them run their course rather than invade and force them to admit it.**

 

**Rover2.0: yeah let's think of a way to make it up for both of them.**

 

**Cinnamon_Sunshine: that's a plan I can get behind meet up at lunch? Pretty sure Lance is going to eat by himself and finish up his project for his presentation in a couple of days.**

 

**Rover2.0: yeah true we need to think of something good I don't want this friendship to fall apart because of our intentions.**

 

* * *

 

Hunk sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. They really made a downright mess of things. If it were not for their coaxing, maybe Jun wouldn’t have flipped out the way she did.

Right at that moment, Hunk’s phone began to ring with Keith’s number. Hunk was so surprised that he fumbled with his phone, practically juggling it before he caught it and pressed answer.

“Keith?”

**::Unca Hunk! It’s us!::**  Chiro answered back in a loud whisper.

Hunk’s eyes widened. “Did you guys swipe your Uncle’s phone again?”

**::Is an emergencee Unca Hunk!::**  Jun’s voice popped in this time.  **::We wanna fix Unca Kef and Unca Lans!::**

**::We don’t have much time!::** Chiro added urgently.

Hunk looked serious. “I understand. I’ll connect Pidge in.”

**::Hurry Unca Hunk! Unca Keef’s starting to look for his phone!::** pressed Chiro.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the twins end, Chiro quickly sat on Keith’s phone while Jun quickly pressed an app which began playing a cartoon video as Keith came in with a confused look.

“Hey kids, have you seen my phone anywhere?” he asked.

The twins looked up innocently and shook their heads. 

Keith scratched his head as he continued looking in the kitchen.

The twins exchanged worried looks. They needed to distract their Uncle for now.

At that moment, the twins heard a muffled chittering as they slowly averted their gaze towards a  certain carrier not to far from them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m here!! What happened!? The kids got Keith’s phone?” Pidge demanded as she skidded to where Hunk was, the bigger male nodding.

“Yeah the kids grabbed it while they were trying to help Lance and Keith, they’re trying to figure out a way to keep Keith distracted and-” Hunk replied but the two jumped when the heard a loud yell, Pidge nearly falling off her seat and Hunk dropping the phone.

 

:: **KICHIRO!! JUNIBERRY HOW DID SLAV GET OUT OF HIS CARRIER!?::**

 

**::Sorry Unca Keith! Sometimes Slav opens his cage when he wants to see daddy!::**

 

**::But Shiro isn’t here yet!! Slav get back here!! Guys help me!?::**

 

**::Sorry Unca Keith but Slav can be hard to catch!::**

 

The group  heard a few more yelling and light cursing as the twins went back to whispering.

**::We distracted Unca Keef!::**

“We can tell...okay kids let's try to come up with something to help your Uncles,” Pidge said.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith felt ridiculous crawling around on his hands and feet trying to find one slippery rodent...eh.. Weasel thing… 

“Come on Slav where are you…” Keith muttered before he heard a scuttle of claws and saw the ferret skittering fast towards the door and Keith grinned as he was about to grab him when to his horror Slav slipped through the mail slot. 

It happened so fast! 

The little creature practically ran up the vertical door slipped through like a snake! 

“No-no-NO-NO-NOOOOO!!!” Keith hissed in panic as he fumbled with the door lock and turned the knob. 

He quickly flung the door open and dashed out, only to run  smack into a broad muscled chest although it might as well have been a brick wall to Keith as he fell over backwards clutching his nose. 

_ “Gaaaaaah!!!!! MNG NOSSSSE!!!”  _ he seethed nasally. 

“Oh gosh, Keith! You ok?!”

Keith looked up to see a worried Shiro looking down at him as Allura poked her head out from behind her husband's body. A rather happy Slav was chittering rubbing its small head against Shiro’s cheek.

“Mng fibe…” Keith groaned as Shiro helped him up dusting off his clothes. “Had fun? How’s Coran?”

“Oh Coran is finneeee he just needed some TLC from his dear and favorite niece.” Allura coughed as Keith sent her an unbelievable look. “Jun! Chiro! Mommy and daddy are back!”

Allura quickly walked inside leaving the brothers alone to talk.

“So...you've been okay while we were gone?” Shiro asked as Keith rubbed his nose for good measure before replying.

“It's gotten busy but the kids were fine...it was a learning process for all of us….” Keith replied, though Shiro could tell there was more on his mind as he was fidgeting.

Shiro wanted to say something but decided against it. Knowing his brother, he would say something when he’s ready.

“Ok! We’re ready!” Allura announced cheerfully as she reappeared with the bags slung on her shoulders and a pair of rather disappointed looking twins tucked under either arm.

“Thank you so much for looking after the children, Keith!” Allura said pecking Keith on the cheek. “Now Jun, Chiro, what do you say to Uncle Keith?”

“Bye Unca Keef….Thank you for looking after us…” the twins said in small voices forced smiles.

Shiro raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he patted Keith on the shoulder and took the twins from Allura, bringing them to the car.

Once they were all loaded up, Shiro and Allura gave one last wave before they drove off.

Keith looked sad as he slowly retreated back into his now quiet and empty house.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile in the car, the twins disappointed and unusually quiet demeanors did not go unnoticed by their parents as Shiro and Allura briefly exchanged looks with silent nods.

This was something they had to look into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> “I can't believe you threw me under the bus…” hissed Hunk in an angry yet terrified voice as the two approached the Shirogane house later that day. 
> 
> “Some of the ideas were yours too!!” Pidge hissed back though felt the trepidation grow bigger as they neared the door.


	22. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents are very cross.

 “What do you think happened? Keith obviously doesn’t want to talk about it,” Shiro asked as Allura had put the twins to their beds.

They had assumed once they had come back from their vacation the kids would want their gifts and stories about their Uncle Coran, but they just seemed sad and upset wanting to just go back to their room and rest.

“And neither do the kids. Keith had the others over to help him we can call them up and see what happened,” Shiro said as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed up Pidge first since she was usually straight to the point.

It only took a few rings before Pidge picked up.

**::Uh Hey Shiro. Did Matt do something?::**

“No I was wondering if you could tell us if anything happened while we were gone? Some reason Keith and the kids seemed upset about something,” Shiro replied.

When he heard no reply he frowned growing concerned.

“Pidge...what happened?” 

**::Okay so try not to get too mad but we may have pushed Lance and Keith a bit too hard…::** Pidge coughed on her end.

“Pidge…”

**::Let me… let me just explain!::**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Pidge sat trembling on the other side when Shiro kept silent after hearing her explanation. She actually  **wished** he was yelling at her right now. 

**::So basically…. What you're telling me is that  you coerced** **_my_ ** **kids into your twisted shipping game?::** Shiro asked in an uncharacteristically chilling tone making Pidge tense up. 

“You make it sound despicable when you put it like that….” 

**_::Pidge!::_ **

“Ok I messed up! But to be fair this was mostly Hunk’s idea!”

**::Both of you get your butts here. Now.::**

Pidge swallowed hard. Shiro was using his Commander voice. 

 

They are so dead…. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“I can't believe you threw me under the bus…” hissed Hunk in an angry yet terrified voice as the two approached the Shirogane house later that day. 

“Some of the ideas were yours too!!” Pidge hissed back though felt the trepidation grow bigger as they neared the door. 

“We really shouldn't of gotten that in Jun’s head...oh boy think there will be anything left of us when they're done with us?” Hunk sweated, at Pidge's confused look Hunk swallowed hard."If Shiro knows then that means he told  **_Allura_ ** _ …” _

Pidge whimpered. “I think we better hope after the chewing we get we’ll be recognizable afterwards.”

“We’ll see about that,” A cold voice said in front of them making Hunk and Pidge jump and hug each other scared when they saw the chilling look Shiro was giving them.

Without saying a word he moved aside and held the door opened as the two shuffled inside quickly sitting on the couch as Shiro stood in front of them with folded arms.

“I haven't told Allura yet, I asked her to try and cheer the twins up by taking them to get ice cream and to their favorite park. So you have exactly 2 hours to fully explain yourselves and how you plan to fix this mess,” Shiro stated.

Hunk and Pidge huddled as they swallowed, looking at each other for support.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

**After some explaining!**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

By the time they were done relaying the whole story, Shiro was really a rough sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose while Pidge and Hunk were drenched in a cold sweat. 

“Oh boy… this is a real mess…”

“We knooow….” Hunk wailed guiltily. 

“We feel awful about the situation too!!!” Pidge wailed as well. 

“So, what are we going to do about this?” Shiro pressed after regaining his composure.

Pidge opened her mouth, ready to say something when that moment they heard the front door open and saw Allura entering arms folded with a stern expression. 

“Allura!” Shiro exclaimed in surprise when he looked down and saw the twins standing guiltily by her sides. 

It was enough for him to figure out that something similar happened on her end as well. 

The couple exchanged knowing looks as Allura pointed to the couch, sending the twins running to Pidge and Hunk, sitting between them. 

“First off, the both of us are  **very** disappointed in all four of you,” chided Allura standing next to her husband who nodded as the four on the couch sniffed heavily. 

_ “Yes Mama/Ma’am…” _ they all dejectedly sniffled in unison. 

“Good. Now let us think of a proper plan to properly amend and get Klance to be friends again!” declared Allura pumping a fist up with gusto. 

“Allura I thought we weren't encouraging them!?” Shiro gaped while the twins, Hunk and Pidge looked at Allura as well shocked she wasn't angry.

“Shiro, darling I love you and I love Keith like he's my own younger brother so it really is painful to see him pine after Lance.” Allura said."And yes I will admit the method our children took along with Pidge and Hunk could've been refined better but now we are going to get these two to talk. Planning this together. Understand?”

“Yes mommy/Allura!” The twins and Hunk and Pidge said.

“Fine but we are going to make sure they talk and get their honest feelings out not force them to admit to things they may not be ready for alright?” Shiro said seriously."Keith didn't look too happy and I'm afraid he may just stay inside the house again and hardly leave.”

“That’s why we have to be  **sensitive** about this.  **_Riiiight?!”_ ** she said aiming the last word at the four on the couch who all nodded vigorously. 

“Good. Dear, please bring out chalkboard. We’ve got a set up to plan!”

Shiro sighed as he stood up and saluted. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter Preview:
> 
> He enjoyed his peaceful single life ever since he moved out after graduating college and getting his own house in a quiet suburban neighborhood.
> 
> His house, his rules, his pace.
> 
> Nothing could ever disrupt the peace he was feeling.
> 
> Or at least that how it should be.


	23. We're a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation is back in business!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special long final chapter!

Keith was just lying on his couch like he does after a run on his treadmill and a shower every morning, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

He enjoyed his peaceful single life ever since he moved out after graduating college and getting his own house in a quiet suburban neighborhood.

His house, his rules, his pace.

Nothing could ever disrupt the peace he was feeling.

Or at least that how it should be.

He had grown accustomed to the noise that had filled his house the past two weeks.

The sound his niece and nephew laughing along with Slav’s loud chittering.

Hunk and Pidge joking together in the kitchen.

 

_ ‘Mornin’ Mullet~!’ _

 

Keith sat up with a jolt until he realized he was truly all alone in the house and slowly lay back down covering his eyes with his right arm.

Right….Lance wasn’t around either.

Keith had not seen or heard from him since the day he ran out of the house in shame.

He still hasn't even come by to pick up the rest of his stuff. 

Keith looked at his phone screen. The dozens of messages and voicemail he sent wanting to apologize or at least talk still went unanswered.

Keith had long since given up as he heaved a heavy sigh while rubbing a spot on his chest. 

His chest had begun to ache rather painfully. It began the day everybody finally left his house.

Keith curled up a bit as he rolled over. The house never felt more emptier to him.

At that moment, his doorbell rang.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance heaved a heavy sigh as he stole glances at his phone.

Keith had stopped sending him messages. 

He must have given up.

_ ‘Good,’  _  Lance thought.  _ ‘Now I can move on with my life.’ _

How could he even talk to Keith? After embarrassing himself like that in front of his crush, Lance hoped to try and forget about ever knowing Keith.

Unfortunately, Lance was a very emotional guy. Forgetting the feelings in his heart was not as easy as he hoped it to be…

A bitter taste was lingering in his mouth but Lance ignored it. He had just put together the final bits of his presentation or class that afternoon. He can’t afford to be distracted.

Right at that exact moment, his phone buzzed. 

Lance looked at the screen. It was Hunk. Lance hesitated as he looked at the device in his hand. He hadn’t quite completely forgiven Pidge and Hunk for butting in on his personal matters yet at the same time, he knew they only did it because they cared.

Lance’s finger hovered over the screen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Allura?” Keith asked surprised once he had dragged himself off the couch and saw his sister-in-law and saw Shiro behind her with the twins clinging to Shiro’s pants looking up at him guilty. “Guys what’s going on?”

“Keith, I know you and you probably haven’t done much today so we’re dragging you out to spend some time together,” Shiro said as Keith frowned and held the door tightly in his hands."Look I know you said you’re fine but just do this for me please? Plus the kids already missed you.”

“Please Unca Keef?” Chiro sniffed looking up at Keith with teary eyes." We’re really sorry…. We  just wanna spend time with you.”

“Unca Keef I'm super sorry for hurting you and Unca Lans. Mommy and daddy told me what I did was bad,” Jun added sniffling as well. 

Being attacked by the twins watery eyes plus his brother and knowing Allura she was restraining herself from just forcibly dragging him out of his place, it was easy to give in with the current trap.

“Alright but I get to choose the place,” Keith said grabbing his jacket.

“The Arusian Atelier with those mini cakes you like?” Shiro asked teasingly.

Keith just flushed a bit and gave his brother a dead stare before slipping on his jacket and walking out. 

Shiro exchanged looks with his wife who tapped out a message on her phone. 

_ ‘Team K is on the move. Will update.’  _ Allura typed before forwarding the message to Pidge. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Pidge read the message sent to her as she silently gave a thumbs up to Hunk who had Lance on loudspeaker. 

“Come on buddy, please talk to us… we’re really,  **really** sorry about everything…” pleaded Hunk. 

**_::I get it both of you are sorry…::_ **

“Then please talk to us again? We miss you buddy and we only meant well I know we were pushy…” Hunk said and winced at the snort on the other end of the phone,” okay seriously pushy.”

**_::It makes sense now at least why you two were so insistent on staying with Keith, me and the twins at his place. Just so you can observe and try to monitor us.::_ ** Lance added a bit bitterly.  _ :: _ **_Guess we saw how that worked out right?::_ **

“Lance please you haven’t let us talk to you so that probably means you haven’t talked to Keith yet since that day.” Pidge said speaking up,” and technically you didn’t get an exact answer out of Keith.”

**_::He’s messaged me but I haven’t answered since I already know what they’re about anyway. I don’t need to read what I already know he’s going to say.::_ **

“Come on you don’t know that!” Hunk tried.

**_::You guys weren’t there and didn’t see the look on his face when Jun was threatening to flush my phone down the toilet. I know that look and I don’t need to hear what he says. That’s it. Drop it I’ll get over him.::_ ** they heard Lance retort back but they could make out the slight hitch in his voice when he mentioned getting over Keith.

“Lance...come on you don’t mean that. Keith is our friend you can’t avoid him forever!” Pidge said getting worried, “come on you two have known each other for a while you can’t just force yourself to forget about him!”

There was a heavy silence on the other side. 

**_::I’m gonna be late for class. Bye.::_ ** Lance replied curtly before he promptly hung up. 

Hunk and Pidge exchanged pained looks with each other before a wave of determination washed over their faces as they updated Allura. 

 

“Time for Plan B.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Looks they are initiating Plan B. Team L has hit a wall,”  _ Allura whispered to Shiro.

_ “And I think we’re about to as well...Keith is starting to get that look on his face,” _ Shiro whispered back as the twins were sharing a slice of apple pie trying to get Keith to see their Uncle Lans.

“Guys...I really don’t think it’s a good idea,” Keith said as he poked his own plate of mini cakes before eating a bite of the blueberry cheesecake one. “I’ve tried messaging him and calling him but he doesn’t pick up and he may read the messages but doesn’t respond. He's made it clear, Lance doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Then maybe if you visit Unca Lans?” Jun said clinging to Keith’s arm. “I need to say sorry to him too but mommy and daddy said we had to say it to you first! Unca Lans misses you I know it!”

“Funny way of showing it,” Keith mumbled stabbing his cake and shoving the rest in his mouth so he didn’t have to talk.     


Jun fell silent as she looked dejected while Chiro did the same. 

Shiro looked at a message just sent to his phone before subtly showed it to his wife under table. 

**::Lance is about to start his presentation-Pidge::**

Allura looked at Keith as calm and poised as she could be, waiting patiently for him to finish his dessert. 

“Keith, as you're family, we’re concerned about you,” Allura said gently. “Surely you don't think you could avoid Lance forever?”

“I can and I will,” responded Keith stubbornly. “And if anything, **he’s** avoiding  **me** .”

“You're quite sure you don't want to even see Lance?”

Keith folded his arms. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well then.”

Allura exchanged a look with Shiro before exhaling slowly as she calmly finished her tea. 

“Jun, Chiro.”

Before Keith could comprehend, the twins threw themselves at their Uncle each of them wrapping their arms and legs around an individual arm and hugging tightly. 

“Wait- What?!” exclaimed Keith in bewilderment as Allura got up, yanked him out of the booth by the back of his jacket and threw him over her shoulder as if he was a ragdoll as the twins hung onto his swinging arms tightly. 

Allura promptly walked out of the cafe carrying the trio with no effort as Shiro sheepishly paid their bill at the counter and hurried after the rest of his family. 

“A-Allura!! Put me down!! What the heeeeeeckk are you doing!?” Keith shouted trying not to curse with the twins hanging off of him. “Seriously what has gotten into you!! Shiro do something!?”

“Uh sorry Keith but I kinda agreed to this part of the plan, it’s necessary!” Shiro coughed as his brother threw him a dark glare. “Come on do you really expect to avoid Lance for the rest of your life with our circle of friends?”

“I can try!” Keith growled back before he tried to get Allura to let go of him. “Allura how long are you going to carry me like this!?”

“Until we get to the university where Lance is where you two will TALK it out. I love you like family Keith but I am not going to stand by and have you two go back to how you were before you and Lance became friends,” Allura huffed. “Though at this point it’ll be worse since you two will be trying to avoid each other.”

“For a good reason!? He hasn’t ‘replied back to me what makes you think he’ll stand still long enough for us to even attempt to talk whatever it is we need to talk about, ” Keith argued back.

“You know exactly what you two need to talk about and I am not beyond having Shiro holding Lance in a grapple hold so you two will at least look at each other. Pidge suggested we lock you two in a classroom and barricade the door but that’s a bit old, ” Allura replied.

“And forcing two people who  **_obviously_ ** don’t want to talk to each other isn’t!?” 

Allura stopped her march as she planted Keith back on his feet and held his shoulders. 

“Children,” Allura commanded calmly. 

The twins nodded as they jumped down from Keith's arms and latched themselves to Keith's legs. 

Once that was done, Allura finally let go. 

Keith looked down and back at Allura, giving her a look. 

“You think the twins could stop me?!” asked Keith incredulously as he turned tail and ran with the twins still attached to his legs. 

Shiro caught up to his wife and folded his arms. 

 

“So how far do you think he’ll get?”

 

Allura smirked at Shiro coyly before turning back to the young man awkwardly waddling just a short distance away. “If he has any dignity, not very far.”

Shiro returned the smirk as he nudged her a bit. “Have I ever told you how much more attractive you become when you act all coy like that?~”

Allura’s lip curled into a smile as she blushed a bit. 

Meanwhile, Keith was starting to lose steam. 

“Guys...come on let me go,” Keith groaned as he stopped and looked down at his niece and nephew who stubbornly looked up at him from their place clinging to his legs. “Don't you get it?! Lance doesn't want to see me! ”

“But Unca Keef! You miss Unca Lans we know you do!” Jun said stubbornly holding onto his leg tighter.

“Please please just talk?” Chiro added giving big watery eyes to Keith. 

“Guys no....” Keith sighed slumping a bit.

“What does daddy say about ‘sumptions?” Jun said.

“That you shouldn’t make them.” Keith sighed knowing he couldn't’ say the whole thing given that the kids shouldn't know curse words. He heard footsteps and leveled Shiro and Allura’s smug grins with a glare. “I hate you two so much.”

“You love us. Now will you come with us willingly so you can talk to Lance and finally get this over with?” Shiro asked. “Or do you want Allura to haul you all the way to the school?”

“URRRGH! ALRIGHT! I’ll go! I’ll go! Geez!” Keith grumbled giving in as the twins released their holds but held Keith’s hands just wanting to make sure.

Keith sighed heavily as he held their hands. 

 

His heart was beginning race with anxiety.  _ ‘This is a bad idea…. ‘  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lance gripped his laptop a little tight as he watched his classmate Plax, an attractive girl with long blue hair in low twintails wearing her signature shawl and jellyfish beanie, wrapping up the last bits of her presentation on her kid sister, Florona. 

A few students clapped as Dr. Luxia nodded and smiled approvingly. 

“Very Good, Ms.Depth. A very entertaining presentation indeed. Will Lance McClain get ready now, Please?” the professor called as Plaxum bowed and collected her stuff. 

She smiled to Lance who approached the podium and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, good luck, Lance~”

Lance smiled back. “Thanks, Plax.”

Hunk and Pidge sat at the back of the lecture hall as they watched Lance began his presentation. 

“For my case study, I spent my time observing the niece and nephew of a fri- acquaintance,” Lance spoke, maintaining his smile despite the slight hesitation.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other cringing slightly.

“Juniberry Honerva Altea-Shirogane and Kichiro Alfor Altea-Shirogane, fraternal twins aged between 3-4 years old but everybody knows them better Jun and Chiro~” continued Lance giving an endearing smile as he began to light up. 

Hunk and Pidge smiled endearingly too as Lance reported all his observations. 

_ “You ready Pidge?”  _ Hunk asked as Pidge smirked, laptop out and open on her lap and cracked her knuckles. 

_ “Lights out, in 3...2...1…” _

Just as Lance had finished the formal bits of his report, the lecture hall suddenly plunged into darkness as majority of the students gave cries of surprise. 

Lance looked about in confusion as well when suddenly an instrumental of the Jackson 5’s ‘A-B-C’ played as he spotted a familiar pyramid shaped drone hover above and began projecting a montage on the screen of Lance, Keith and the twins having fun together.

All the students instantly perked up with 'oohs’ and ‘aahs’ when Lance suddenly noticing Dr. Luxia’s expectant gaze on him in the dim lighting. 

Lance quickly cleared his throat and forced a charming smile on his face. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a surprise montage of my two weeks with the twins!” he announced as he stepped off to the side and glared into the darkness where he noticed the small glow of a laptop at the back of the room, just barely illuminating Pidge and Hunk who grinned and waved. 

Lance narrowed his eyes bit slowly turned back to screen. 

There was some footage of them cooking together, Keith and the kids laughing when Slav made Lance jump in surprise by jumping on as shoulder as he was mixing some batter causing the mixture to splash on his face. 

Lance’s eyes could not help but transfix on Keith's pure laughing face as his eyes twinkled and his face begin to soften. The twins were still laughing as Keith grabbed Slav giving him to the twins while he grabbed a napkin cleaning Lance’s face off, almost affectionately.

Lance had a lump in his throat as he continued watched the montage go from the twins, he and Keith playing board games together to playing in the park watching the twins play on the jungle gym. It had even shown the two when the twins were tired and them carrying them up to their shared bed as both he and Keith tucked them in.

All these happy memories from the past two weeks were hitting him hard and fast as even he couldn't stray his eyes and stop watching the playback of all the moments they had together. Whether it was simply entertaining the kids at home and Keith leaning against him slightly as he read while the kids were watching their shows as he worked on his project, or even when it was him and Jun playing a game against Keith and Chiro. All he could see was Keith’s smile and how happy he looked which made his chest constrict tightly believing he’d never see that again. It made him realize something. 

 

He  **missed** Keith. 

 

He blinked surprised when the lights came on and quickly wiped his eyes as he turned towards his professor who was clapping as was the rest of the class.

“Very impressive Mr. McClain you had a very good oral report but going so far as to put together a picture presentation really gave us a better idea on the twins you observed,” Dr. Luxia said. “I am very impressed with you and your work with this project.”

“Tha-thank you Dr. Luxia!” Lance said gripping his papers tightly as  he walked off the stage and headed straight for the back to give his ‘friends’ a piece of his mind. Though as he got closer to them he could see the back was more occupied than originally. Another group had joined them, the group that consisted of Shiro waving at him, Allura giggling in delight, the twins waving at him enthusiastically and finally…

“K...Keith?” Lance asked unsurely looking at the dark haired male with the twins on either side of him.

Keith awkwardly shifted his eyes as he gave a small wave to Lance. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The group waited patiently as Dr. Luxia finally dismissed the entire class before they made their way down to Lance who sat on the stage steps with his hands clasped together whilst he twiddled his thumbs. 

Dr. Luxia gave them a nod in greeting as she made her leave as well. Now all that remained was that small group in the lecture hall. 

Jun quickly let go of Keith's hand as she ran towards Lance when she suddenly tripped and face planted.

Everybody flinched as Jun slowly sat up and rubbed her nose as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Allura and Shiro were ready to run forward but Jun stood up on her own, wiping her tears and sniffing hard as she continued on to Lance and threw herself into his arms where she proceeded to wail into his chest. 

“I'm sorry Unca Lans! I don’t want you and Unca Keef to not be friends anymore!” Jun cried into Lance’s chest,” we just thought you would be really happy like mommy and daddy were if you were with Unca Keef!”

Lance softly smiled. 

“Jun look I know you meant well but those kinds of things take time and it doesn't really make it feel as uhm...special if you force two people to be like that,” Lance said gently hugging the girl back as he rubbed her back.

“I'm sorry I almost dropped your phone in the potty and made you say you like Unca Keef,I promise never to do that ever again.” Jun sniffed,” so please please please talk with Unca Keef?”

Lance slowly looked up towards Keith who smiled and nodded his head. He looked back to Jun who looked up at him with huge hopeful eyes, making him heave a huge sigh. 

“Keith, we need to talk…”

Everybody else lightened up excitedly (save for Keith) when Lance gave them all a stern look. 

 

**_“Alone.”_ **

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The group suddenly found themselves outside the door in surprise. 

“Welp…. At least they're talking?” said Shiro with a hopeful smile.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Keith and Lance in the last row by the door. 

They were both silent, unsure of what to say to each other. 

“Um...Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You don't have to sit  _ that _ far away from me….” Keith pointed out, referring to the five empty seats between where he was sitting and Lance’s seat. 

“R-right...that makes sense just uh gimme a min…” Lance said as he stiffly stood up and shuffled over until there was only one seat between them. “Sooo… uh talking...we should probably do that...soon...can't stay here the whole day right?”

“If Jun didn't force you would you still ad have said you liked me like that?” Keith asked bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush, as his hands gripped the seat cushions tightly.

“M-maybe? I don't know….I didn't exactly had a plan…” Lance mumbled avoiding eye contact. “Would  **you** have said anything?”

“Yeah I think so...I mean I was pretty surprised to be honest,” Keith replied. “With the whole rival thing in the past… then you helping me when I really needed help… I-..I Just-...I just thought…”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought we became best friends... Like bros… you know?”

Lance slumped in his seat. “Yeah…. Bros….”

“I never really thought you looked at me like that…”

Lance folded his arms as his shoulders sagged. 

“But…”

Lance sighed heavily.  _ ‘Yeah… here it comes... ‘  _

“This whole time since you left… I had a lot of time to think…. When I thought back to when you confessed… it… it made me feel happy…”

 

_ ‘Yep… I knew it he’s grossed ou-wait!  _ **_Happy?!’_ ** Lance’s eyes shot open and he sat up straight and looked at Keith. 

 

“It did?” Lance asked trying his hardest to mask his incredulous tone. 

Keith blushed as he gave a crooked smile. “L-look, Lance… I like you a lot too…”

Lance’s eyes widened hopefully. 

“Now.. I don't know if it matches up to your like but….” Keith said softly as he held out his hand to Lance. “I wanna try this thing between us… would you have me?”

Lance’s eyes grew big and watery as he bit his lip in excitement. 

Keith blushed right up to his ears the instant he felt Lance’s hands grip his. 

“Aw geez… don't cry Lance….”

Lance gave a huge sniff and a watery smile. “I- I’m sorry… I’m just so happy~...”

_ “Now Kiss!!!”  _ exclaimed Pidge’s excited voice from outside followed by loud shushing. 

Lance growled as he swerved his head to glare at the door. “YOU LOT except for Shiro and Allura and the twins ARE STILL IN HOT WATER YOU KNOW!!”

_ “Hey that's not fair outing us like that Lance!!” _

_ “That's cold dude!” _

“TOO BAD!!” 

_ “Come on we said we were sorry and we put a lot of thought into the montage that helped your grade so ease up would you!?”  _

Lance was about to argue back when he felt Keith turn his head back towards him, his eyes popping open when the other boy leaned closer and kissed his cheek. 

Keith's face went red all the way to his ears looking at Lance who was stunned. Keith didn't stop there as he stood up pulling Lance with him, keeping their hands together squeezing it gently.

“Come on like you said we can't stay here all day right?” Keith said softly.

Lance was too dumbfounded to speak so he just nodded silently and returned the hand squeeze as they both walked to the door and opened it together. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**2 years later…..**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_*DING-DONG!!!*_ **

  
  


A bell sounded through the house up to the bedroom as a figure shifted under the bedcovers and sat up groggily, shivering at the early morning cold. 

Keith let out a huge yawn, ready to go answer the door when a hand gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him back under the covers as two pairs of long limbs wrapped around his chest and waist. 

Keith sighed as he fought the temptation to relax into the warmth. 

“Baaaabe….. Come on… someone's at the door….” groaned Keith when he felt a warm kiss at the back of his neck making him shudder in pleasure. 

_ “Nooooooo…..Lance wants the warms…” _

Keith endearingly rolled his eyes as the bell sounded again. 

 

**_*Ding-Dong!!!!*_ **

 

“Lance… we gotta go see who it is.”

He felt Lance stubbornly shook his head as Keith wiggled his way to turn and face his lover of two years who sighed happily and tucked himself under Keith's chin. 

“Keith's warms~~~ So waaarrrm~~~~”

Keith lightly patted Lance’s back. “Well Lance must let go because Keith has to go open the door.”

_ “Nooooooo…..” _

Suddenly Lance felt fingers jab his ribs. 

“YOW!!!” yelped Lance suddenly letting go only to get entangled in the sheets and roll off the bed with a thump. 

Keith leaned over the bed to look down at a groaning Lance. 

“You ok?”

Lance sat up still wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito and pouted. 

“Only if you kiss my boo-boo….”

Keith rolled his eyes once more and sighed. 

“Alright…. Where is it?”

“Well that fall really hurt my ass~” Lance grinned cheekily only to have Keith flick his nose hard. 

“Ow! What the hell?!”

Keith chuckled as he grasped Lance’s face and kissed his throbbing nose. 

“Will that do instead?”

Lance blushed red and was about to answer when- 

 

**_*DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!!!*_ **

 

The bell chimed even more impatiently. 

“Alright, come on ya big burrito,” chuckled Keith as he hoisted Lance, blanket and all, into his arms and came down the stairs, depositing him on the couch and went to answer the door. 

The instant he opened the door, and excited chittering sounded as a familiar sleek body launched itself at him as it crawled up his arm to his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek. 

“Slav?!” exclaimed Keith in surprise when two smaller bodies knocked into him and held him tightly. 

“HI UNCLE KEITH!!!” chimed a pair of voices happily. 

“Jun?! Chiro?!” Keith exclaimed happily looking down at his now five year old niece and nephew. 

Lance hopped up from the couch and bounced himself over them happily. 

“Heeey! Glad to see ya kids!!!”

“Uncle Lance!!!!” cheered the twins launching themselves  at Lance, knocking him over. 

Keith laughed as he stroked Slav when a hand clapped on his shoulder. 

“Good to see things have been great here, Little Bro!”

“Hey Shiro! This is unexpected.”

“Yeeeah, I know. You remember Uncle Coran? Well, seems he threw out his back on an apple picking outing and now he needs looking after.”

“Uh-huh….” Keith said unconvinced as he  and Lance exchanged looks. 

“Anyways, you're the only one we trust right now! We owe you big time!” said Shiro cheerfully just as a horn sounded outside. “Whoops, time to go! Behave yourselves kids! Listen to your Uncles! Love you!!!!”

The twins and Lance quickly crowded at the door with Keith as they watched Shiro jump into the car with Allura as they waved.

“Bye Daddy!!! Bye Mommy!!!!” the twins yelled cheerfully as their parents took off. 

_ “See you in two weeks!!!!!”  _ they heard Shiro yell back. 

“Well… There they go….” quipped Keith as Lance grinned. 

“Hey, we've got this.  We're a team, remember? ” he reassured his lover, earning a small smile back from Keith before he bent down acknowledge the twins.  


“Ok, who wants some Cocoa?”

“WE DO!!!!” cheered the twins as Lance nodded and immediately lay on the floor still rolled up in the sheets. 

“Let's roll kids!!!” exclaimed Lance as the twins giggled and began rolling Lance over to the kitchen. 

Keith folded his arms laughing as he glanced up at the ferret on his head. 

“Well Slav, here we go again~” he chuckled as he closed the front door and went to join the laughing kids who were rolling Lance back and forth. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for seeing us to the end! We hope you all enjoyed the story!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> BloodshotBlade: I take offense to that I'm a good sitter WHEN IT'S ONLY A FEW HOURS AND NOT TWO WEEKS and yes a ferret happened to take a liking to Shiro so he adopted it.
> 
> Rover2.0: HOLY SHIT THEY LEFT YOU WITH THEM FOR TWO WEEKS!? AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> BloodshotBlade:（−＿−；）


End file.
